


Gods and Monsters

by femininejimin



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Demigod AU, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Percy Jackson AU, Platonic JiKook, Some angst, Yoonmin angst, Yoonmin fluff, platonic sugakookie, platonic vmin, side moonsun, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femininejimin/pseuds/femininejimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin, son of Aphrodite. Yoongi, son of Poseidon</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin didn't ask for this. He didn't ask to get mad when people made fun of his height. It wasn't his fault Jackson Wang's shirt shrunk to a crop top, but there he was, in the principal's office, getting scolded for something that could not possibly be his fault. His dad was called in, and when the principal left to let them talk, he kept asking Jimin why he did it. 

"I'm telling you I couldn't have! He was wearing the shirt when it shrunk! I don't know what happened!" he yelled. "Jimin," his dad said, looking him straight in the eye. "Why did you do it." Jimin, at this point, was beyond frustrated. He stared back at his dad, narrowing his eyes when his dad's eyes became rimmed with black. His eyes widened and his mouth opened. "D-dad, were you always w-wearing eyeliner?" His dad raised an eyebrow, then took a deep breath, putting his face into his hands. "No, but I will from now on. Jimin, do you remember when I told you I would talk to you about your mom when the time is ready? Now is that time," he whispered, peering over his shoulder. "Well, you know the Greek gods right?" Jimin nodded, not entirely sure where he was going. His dad didn't say anything, but kept nodding his head. Jimin didn't understand what he was trying to say. What about the Greek gods? He knew little to nothing about Greek mythology. It was all just stories, right? "What are you trying to say, a Greek goddess is my mom?" he joked. His dad, however, didn't break his serious expression. "Dad." No, he can't be serious, right? "Dad come on." Jimin started to get light headed. "Look, there's this great camp in Long Island Sound - Camp Half-blood - it's great. It's for, for kids like you." Jimin started pinching his arm. His dad was obviously pranking him, right? Or he was dreaming. Anything to prove that it wasn't reality. "Jimin please. I know it's bizarre and not normal but just trust me."

 

Three days later he was on his way to Long Island Sound, New York.

 

Jimin walked through an archway sporting the name 'Camp Half-Blood'. He barely walked in when he was greeted by a man - no horse - no, centaur? Jimin looked up at the centaur, astounded. He bit the inside of his mouth, not knowing what to say. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" he says, voice not as scary as Jimin had expected it to be. "H-hi," Jimin said, avoiding the centaur's gaze. "I'm Chiron, activities director. You must be Jimin." The boy nods. He really isn't sure what to make of this. It has to be a joke right? "Dionysus! Would you please escort Mr. Park to his cabin?" Chiron called. Shortly after a man with odd purple eyes appeared in front of them. "Oh of COURSE I would LOVE to take Mr. Park to his cabin. They don't pay me enough for this," he said, clearly discontent about the small task. Jimin looked at all the cabins, surprised to see more than just twelve for the major gods. "Yeah, we used to only have twelve," Dionysus said as if reading Jimin's mind. "But the minor gods got mad that their children weren't being 'included' or whatever and joined the Titan's side during the last war." Jimin gulped. "W-war?" Dionysus nodded. "Yeah, it happened, like what? Seven years ago? Don't worry, you're safe kid," he added, seeing Jimin's face. "How old are you?" the god asked. "Sixteen." The god kissed his teeth. "Oh that conceited little - ah." Jimin didn't know who he was talking about, but didn't want to ask in fear of upsetting the deity. "You see, after that war, the gods were made to swear to claim their children by thirteen. Your mom is three years late." Jimin's heart sank. 

He was forgotten.

"Anyway, here's your cabin. I'm sure - ah, Seokjin," he said upon seeing a tall boy with broad shoulders exit the cabin. "This is Seokjin Kim. He's the head of Aphrodite cabin." Seokjin smiled at him. "Well, I'm off! Don't, I don't know, turn your hair orange or something." The god left, and Jimin felt the air become lighter. "Don't mind him. He was sent here to be a director as a punishment for 100 years, he's only a decade or so in." Jimin nodded, pretending to understand what was being said to him. "I'm sure another camper will give you a debriefing around the camp, but I need to speak to Dionysus, be good okay?" Jimin nodded, watching the older boy leave so Jimin was left alone in the cabin. He noticed how neat it was, except for one bunk. He walked closer to it when the door opened and a "Hey!" echoed through the cabin. Jimin turned around to see a boy, taller than him, sporting a wide boxy smile. "Are you peeking through my stuff?" he asked. Jimin shook his head, backing away from the bed. "N-no. I'm new here. Jimin Park." He nervously extended his arm, and the boy took it, shaking it vigorously. "Taehyung Kim! You're an Aphrodite kid? That means you're my half brother! That's so cool!" Jimin freed his hand from Taehyung's grasp and walked to his bed. "Half brother?" he asked. "Yeah, if you have the same godly parent as someone, you're half siblings! Just like regular kids! We're all related. Everyone's your cousin," Taehyung said matter-of-factly. "I'm an only child though..." Jimin mumbled. "Not anymore Jiminie! Where ya from anyway?"

 

They spent the time leading up to dinner talking (more like Taehyung asking Jimin things from 'do you have polar bears just roaming around in Canada' and 'do you think Chiron will get mad if I steal a bow and some arrows'). "Oh! I think it's dinner time! You can meet all of our other siblings!" He drags Jimin to the tables, but not many people were there. "Is this it?" he asks. Taehyung sits down, pulling Jimin beside him. "No, it's still early in the year. We're the kids that our mortal parents don't want," a girl with short hair and a beauty mark on her cheek says. "Hyejin Ahn." She holds out her hand and Jimin takes it, shaking it. "NO, Hyejin don't say that!" Taehyung cries, covering Jimin's ears. "She doesn't mean that Jiminie." Hyejin laughs. "You're new, aren't you?" Jimin nods. "You'll like it here. You're pretty, you're definitely an Aphrodite kid." At this, a girl with deep dimples walked by. "Are you saying everyone else is ugly Hyejinnie?" she said, jokingly rubbing Hyejin's head. "Of course not Wheein. I was just talking to my new brother Jimin." Wheein put her food next to Hyejin's. "Oh! Hi! Wheein Jung. Apollo cabin. You look like you can sing, come practice music with us one day! Bye Tae, bye Hyejinnie." Seokjin comes shortly after Wheein leaves, smiling when he sees Jimin engaged in conversation with Taehyung and Hyejin. "I just heard from Chiron that the hunters of Artemis are coming later on. She's on some mission to save a forest or something and needs to rest," he says. "I'm sorry, but what exactly are the hunters of Artemis?" Jimin asks, feeling dumb. Seokjin gives him a kind smile. "They're followers of Artemis. She's one of the three virgin goddesses, so she doesn't have children, but she has a cabin for honorary means and whenever her and her hunters come along," he explains. "Are they all demigods too?" Jimin inquires. "No. Right now it's mostly demigods and nymphs, but there's one human, now I think. They're all female, of course. In fact, you get kicked out if you fall in love with a boy." Jimin found that a little ridiculous.  
"Ah Jungkookie!" Taehyung yelled. A boy who looked a bit younger than them sat on Taehyung's other side. "Jungkook! This is Jimin Park, Jimin, this is Jungkook Jeon. He's a forbidden son of Hades." Jimin studied Jungkook. For the son of the god of the underworld, he looked like he sleeps with all his stuffed animals so their feelings wouldn't get hurt."What do you mean 'forbidden child'?" Jimin asks. Seokjin gives Taehyung a look then says "Well, years and years ago, the Big Three, Poseidon, Hades and Zeus, decided not to have children, as they would be 'too powerful' but that oath was broken numerous times, but that's okay because Jungkook here is sweet." Jungkook then proceeds to smach in's arm from over the table. "I am the son of the god of the underworld! You should be fearing me!" Jin just rolls his eyes. "Jungkook here is an only child as far we know, so he sits with us Aphrodite kids!" Jimin smiled at Jungkook and begins eating. Jimin was half listening to Taehyung tell a story about a crazy satyr when out of the corner of his eye he saw a head of mint green hair. He looked at the head, seeing it was a boy, short, but not shorter than Jimin. He grabbed his food and headed towards the lake, but Jimin's line of sight was blocked by a boy with a wide smile and straight teeth. "Jin! You didn't introduce me to your new friend!" he said. He positively radiated happiness, the sunshine himself. "Hoseok! This is Jimin! Jimin, this is Hoseok Jung. His dad is Apollo, which describes his too bright personality," Jin said. "Ah Jiminie! Just what we need, another Jin." He leaned close to Jungkook. "Yoongi's by the lake. You should probably talk to him," he murmurs. Jungkook nods and takes off. 

"Hey Jin, what's the deal with that Yoongi kid?" Jimin asks. Jin sighs and puts down his clipboard. "He's not necessarily a loner, but he doesn't have many friends here. Which is odd you know, you meet someone just like you and you'd want to be friends. Jungkook is pretty close with him. I guess it's a Big Three thing." Jimin nods and let's the older get back to work. "C'mon Jiminie! We'll have you meet the other campers!" Hyejin says. Taehyung is behind her, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet. They exit their cabin and start heading towards the Athena one, a grey building with owl's carved into it. Taehyung knocks on the door shouting "Namjoonie! You have to meet someone!" A tall boy with circular glasses walked out, giving Taehyung a dirty look. 

"What is it?" he asked. "Namjoonie, this is Jimin! He's our new brother. Jimin, this is Namjoon Kim. One of the smartest guys in this camp, but will break anything you give him," Taehyung says happily. "Shut up. Hi Jimin, I hope Aphrodite treats you well," Namjoon says, smiling, displaying deep dimples. 

 

They started to move onto Apollo's when Jimin asked what god's cabin was the red one blaring rock music. "Ares," Taehyung answers. "Some of the most aggressive I've ever met." Jimin stared at the red cabin until gold was reflecting in the corner of his eyes. The next cabin, Apollo's apparently, was shining gold. Jimin squinted his eyes, actually wanting to see. "You know, it even shines at night," Hyejin comments before knocking on the door. Jimin was expecting Wheein or Hoseok, but a girl who was neither stepped out, smiling upon seeing Hyejin. Her hair was long and she had a really nice smile. "Hyejin! I was wondering when you'd visit! And who's this?" she asks, putting her hand on Jimin's face. "Solar, this is Jimin. Jimin, this is Yong-seon Kim, but we call her Solar." Jimin stuck out his arm, getting a warm feeling from her. "We're just showing him around. Tell Wheein and Hoseok we say hi." The cabin next to Apollo's was shining too, but like the moon. Carvings of animals littered it, but it seemed empty. "Artemis," Taehyung says. They came back to their cabin. "You can meet everyone else later, that's just our friend group," Taehyung says. "What about Yoo-" Jimin was cut off by the sound of many girls. Looking outside, he saw what seemed to be a twelve year old girl, followed by many others in their teens. "No way," Taehyung whispers. Standing next to the twelve year old was another girl, probably a few years older. Her hair was blond and her bangs almost covered her eyes. "Those are Artemis and her hunters," Hyejin said, astonished.

"Artemis, lovely to see you," Chiron said, shaking the twelve year old's hands. Jimin had a hard time believing that this twelve year old was the goddess of hunting. "Chiron. Campers. These are my hunters, treat them well," the goddess said, beckoning to a the girls behind her. She looked in Jimin's general direction, but he didn't know how to react. Dionysus was so lax, while the air around Artemis reeked of sophistication and respect. He just smiled. "Yong-seon!" Chiron called. Solar ran forward smiling politely at the goddess. "This is Yong-seon Kim, daughter of your brother. She'll see you to your cabin." 

 

"You can call me Solar ma'am," she said. The girl with the bangs next to Artemis laughed. She smiled with her nose more than anything. "Your name is Yong-seon, your nickname is Solar and your dad is god of the sun? Amazing," she giggled. Solar gave her a dirty look. "Oh yeah? And what's your name?" Solar retorted. "Byulie Moon. Call me Moonbyul." Solar cocked her head. "Your last name is Moon and you are a huntress for the goddess of the moon, yet you're making fun of me." Chiron stepped in, as both girl's looked ready to fight. 

"Yong-seon, please." Solar waved for the group to follow her, and they went off into the silver cabin. "The rest of you, it's getting late. Time for bed," Chiron said, before disappearing near the Big House. The group departed and Taehyung beckoned for Jimin to follow him. "N-no. I have to ask Chiron about something." Taehyung shrugged and walked off with Hyejin and Seokjin. Jimin headed towards the Big House, which is the camp's administrative building, when he bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry!" he apologized, helping the person up. The person with mint green hair. Jimin didn't know what to do, so he just let go of his arm. "What the hell kid," Yoongi said. "I-I'm sorry," Jimin stammered. "I'm Jimin Park. It's my first day I'm so sorry." Yoongi shrugged and brushed himself off. "Pay attention next time," he hissed before walking off. 

Jimin didn't even see Chiron that night.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jimin woke up, it was quiet in his cabin - a rare occurrence. He had no concept of time, but he assumed it was around four or five in the morning. He laid there in bed trying to find rest again but had no luck. He decided to go out and explore the camp; being as he hadn't had a second to himself since arrived. It was a big change for an only child, finding out about his mother and discovering he has 20 siblings, maybe more. How many more children of Aphrodite were out there? He wondered.  
Jimin slipped out of his bunk, grabbing his shoes and tiptoed his way out the door.  
The air was chilled and a bit windy, probably from the lake, Jimin thought, which gave him an idea. He started walking towards the lake, trying to remember his way around the camp. He followed the path to the clearing of the beachfront to where the dock was, noticing a mint haired figure, sitting on the edge of the dock. Recalling what happened a couple hours ago, Jimin decided it would be best to leave Yoongi Min in piece. Too late. "What the hell do you want, kid?" Yoongi questioned emotionlessly, not even turning around, Jimin wonders how he even heard him over the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.  
"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to have some time to myself." Jimin stuttered.  
"Me too, and yet you're here." Yoongi still hasn't turned around to look at him.  
"I'll just g-go." Jimin turns his foot to head back up the path.  
"It's fine," Yoongi muttered, almost too quiet for Jimin to hear.  
"What?"  
"Don't make me change my mind." Jimin nodded, even though Yoongi couldn't see him, he took caution steps towards the older boy.  
"What are you doing out here?" Jimin questions, only a few steps away.  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Me too." Yoongi makes a noise of acknowledgement.  
"I'm sorry," Jimin says, "About earlier."  
Yoongi finally turns around to look at him, "Oh that was you." Yoongi raises an eyebrow. He studies Jimin for a moment, "Let me guess. Athena."  
Jimin shakes his head, "No. Aphrodite."  
Yoongi stares at him a few seconds more, and nods, "Makes sense." Turning around to look at the glow of the water. Jimin stands there awkwardly for a moment, "Are you going to sit or?" Yoongi asks, looking straight.  
Jimin flinched at his words and sat down leaving at least 10 inches of space between him and Yoongi. He let his feet dangle over the dock, almost touching the water, noticing Yoongi has his legs crossed.  
"So you're the only son of-"  
"Poseidon," Yoongi finishes, sighing a little. "That's me."  
"That's cool, being a child of the Big Three and all," Jimin said, swinging his legs, his toes grazing the water. Yoongi sighed again, "I guess. I mean, I'm just like everyone else. Just more rare in a way." Jimin nodded, understanding. "I'm an only child, - Well, I thought I was until I came here." "But now, you're surrounding by your brothers and sisters," Yoongi says, almost bitterly. "More like suffocating." Jimin half joked. "But you have support, family. What do I have? A lake?" Jimin's smile turned to a frown. "Sorry, I shouldn't be complaining about this to you," Yoongi muttered.  
"No, it's okay. I get it. It must be tough being alone all the time."  
Yoongi nodded, "I have Jungkook, son of Hades, well most of the time, he copes better with being alone than I do. But, he also has friends, he usually sits at your table, he gets along with everyone. I sit alone at a table or out here." Yoongi chuckles, "Funny how the son of Hades has more friends than me." "I'll be your friend." Jimin suggested, with a small smile.  
Yoongi turned to look at him, "We'll see."

"So like, Yoongi doesn't have any friends?" Jimin asks Hoseok as they wait in line for archery. Jimin didn't want to practice archery, but Hoseok had been so persistent that they both bond that he couldn't get out of it. "Well, I tried to talk to him, but he just doesn't seem interested. Jungkook is his only real friend I guess," he says before hitting three targets at once. Jimin will forever be amazed by Apollo kid's archery skills. "Well, I went down to the lake earlier today and he was there. He let me talk to him." Jimin's words almost made Hoseok miss his mark, but not quite. "I've known him for years and the most he's ever said to me is 'Your fly is down'! It must be your Aphrodite charm," Hoseok teases. "Well if that was the case why aren't him and Seokjin friends, or Hyejin or Taehyung," Jimin argues. Hoseok just shrugs.

 

The next time Jimin saw Yoongi was another accident. He had just finished caring for a Pegasus when he saw Yoongi, again, walking towards the lake. "Yoongi!" he sang, chasing after him. Yoongi stopped and sighed, turning around. "What do you want?" he said bitterly. Despite the older's cold attitude, Jimin's smile didn't falter. "I wanted to talk to my friend," he said. "We aren't friends." Yoongi continued his walk to the lake. "But Yoongi, you said we could be friends," Jimin pouted. To be frank, Yoongi was being an asshole, but Jimin would like to have a friend that didn't ask him when he was diagnosed with ADHD or how he kept his skin so clear every five seconds. "But you said 'we'll see' and I'm gonna make you want to be my friend Yoongi Min"

 

Most campers were in their cabins before dinner, when they heard shouting from near the Artemis and Apollo cabins. Jimin stepped out with Taehyung to see Solar and Moonbyul yelling at each other.

 

"You are NOT a better archer than me," Solar yelled, waving her bow around.

 

"Really? Are you the second in command to the goddess of hunting?" Moonbyul responding, waving her bow around in the same fashion as Solar.

 

"Are you the daughter of the god of archery? I bet you aren't even a demigod." Gasps spread through the small crowd.

 

"I'm not, but what's it to you? Artemis liked me so much I'm her second in command. I bet you've never even met your dad." Solar's face turned sour and she muttered something under her breath. "You could never beat me, go on, let's see." Moonbyul clasped a hand over her mouth. "That's not what I meant to say! What could've happened to me on this day?" Solar smiled, satisfied. "Did you - you just cursed her, didn't you? With a rhyming curse?" Namjoon asked. Solar nodded, flipping her hair. "Oh, you evil wench, I should hit you with a bench!" Moonbyul tried to threaten, and they might've been effective if she wasn't rhyming.

 

"You know, being a child of Aphrodite, you can pick up when people start to develop feelings for each other," Taehyung whispers. "Do you think Artemis's restriction on boys applies to girls too?" Hyejin asks

 

"I saw you talking to Yoongi yesterday," Jin noted. It was the next morning and Jimin was fixing his pillows before going down to breakfast. "Yeah, he seems nice, and in need of some friends. Why, is there something wrong? I thought you wanted me to make friends. I could also do worse than Yoongi Min, he eats alone most of the time. Yong-seon literally cursed a hunter of Artemis!" Seokjin rolled his eyes at Jimin. He was progressively getting more annoyed that people kept bugging him about Yoongi, like he was dangerous. "Whatever, I'm going to breakfast," he snarled, storming out of the cabin.

On his way down, Jimin saw Yoongi, and ran up to him. "Hey! Are you eating by yourself today?"

"Yes."

"Aw, come on. I know you eat with Jungkook sometimes, we could eat together!"

"No."

"But Yoongi," Jimin pleaded. Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "Fine. But I'm eating by the lake." Jimin nodded. "I'll get my food then we can go, kay?" Yoongi nodded. "Where are you going Jiminie?" Taehyung asks when Jimin grabs his plate but doesn't sit down. "I'm going to eat with Yoongi," he says smugly. "What? So he just dropped me for you? What is this?" Jungkook complained. Jimin pet his hair faux cooing "It's okay Jungkookie, you're not all that scary you know." Jungkook huffed.

Jimin trudged along, trying not to drop his food. He saw Yoongi sitting on the doc. "Jungkook's salty that you don't wanna eat with him anymore." "Oh well." "He's a cute kid. Thinks he's scary because he's the son of Hades, but honestly he's too cute." "Mhm". Jimin wasn't all too pleased with the less than enthusiastic responses from Yoongi. "Why don't you say something," he said, sounding more assertive than he meant to. Yoongi all of sudden froze. He looked spaced out and was watching something hundreds of feet in front of him. "I really like that you're here with me," he said. Jimin looked at him, not knowing where it came from. "Yoongi, are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You can tell me if something's wrong."

"I've been at this camp for five years, and not many people have tried to befriend me." Jimin didn't know what to say. He didn't know where all this was coming from. He decided to change the subject. "Have you ever seen something prettier than the lake in the morning?"

"Yeah, you." Jimin dropped his fork into the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I say 'diagnosed with ADHD' I'm taking it straight from Riordan, who wrote that every demigod has ADHD and dyslexia. I'm totally not implying Jimin has it. ((also if there's any mistakes it's because im editing this by myself at 3:38 am lolzor))


	3. Chapter 3

The splash of water brought Yoongi's attention back "What the hell?" Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows.  
Jimin stared at him, questioningly. "What just happened?"  
"I should be asking you that," Yoongi stated, pointing to the sinking fork. He rubbed the sides of his forehead with his hands, "I think I blanked."  
"I'll say," Jimin huffed.  
Yoongi frowned, letting silence fill the air, until a thought appeared, "Wait a second, Did you- Did you charmspeak me?" Yoongi roared, pointing an accusing finger at Jimin.  
"Did I - What?" Jimin used his hands to back up from the angry boy.  
Yoongi stood up angrily, food forgotten, "You did!"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Jimin said, backing up more, not realizing he was at the end of the dock, his hand slipped and he fell back backwards into the cold lake. "Jimin!" Yoongi called out leaping to the edge, anger forgotten. The boy was bobbing up in down in the water, "Jimin, swim the shore!" Yoongi commanded. "Grab my-" His head went underwater again, "Hand- Yoongi please." 

Yoongi bit his lip, "I can't, please swim to the shore!"

"The current-" Jimin gasped, "Yoongi!"

Yoongi panicked, he couldn't risk falling in too. He stuck his palm out facing Jimin and closed his eyes, hoping for the best. The water and Jimin went blasting to the shore. The waves went crashing back down letting, Jimin coughing on the shore, soaking, bits of seaweed covering his skin. Yoongi ran over to him as fast as he could, "Oh gods, Jimin, I'm sorry." He kneeled down by the coughing boy. "It's- Yoongi," Jimin tried, but ended up coughing more. "Don't talk, I'll get you to the paramedics." Yoongi said, using all his strength to pick up the smaller boy. Jimin's coughing fits were slowly starting to get further apart, as Yoongi carried him to the clearing, other campers who just finished breakfast, were heading back to their cabins. "Jimin!" Yoongi heard a concerned voice call out. Seconds later, Taehyung Kim running towards him, followed by Jungkook and-  
"What the hell did you do, Yoongi Min." Seokjin's voice booming, as he approached Yoongi. He's never seen him so angry before. "What did you to our brother?"

"It was an accident-"

"It's always a goddamn accident with you," Seokjin spit.

"He fell in, I tried to rescue him-" Yoongi tried, but Jin held up a hand making him stop.

"I've had enough of you." He angrily grabbed Jimin's body from Yoongi's hands.

"Aren't much of a son of Poseidon, are you?" an unidentifiable camper said. Yoongi's heart sank.

"Hey watch it!" Jungkook hissed.

"Everyone, go to your cabins, I'm taking Jimin to the paramedics. Jungkook, deal with him." Seokjin said, glaring at Yoongi.

 

"What happened, man?" Jungkook asked once they were alone in Yoongi's cabin. Yoongi laid on his bunk staring at the wall blankly, while Jungkook sat on the end.

"Don't want to talk about it," Yoongi muttered.

"C'mon, it's me."

Yoongi groaned, "He fell in, I was- I was too scared to grab him - I didn't want to fall-" Yoongi cut himself off.

"I understand, Yoongi," Jungkook sighed. "You did what you could."

"That kid was right. How am I supposed to be the son of Poseidon if I'm terrified of goddamn water?" Yoongi shoved a pillow over his head.

"Ignore them, they don't know shit." 

Yoongi turned to face Jungkook, causing the pillow to fall. "Thank you," Yoongi sighed. "I'm worried Jimin's going to hate me, I was just starting to like having him around."

"Hm, he has a soft heart, he will," Jungkook reassured Yoongi.

Getting examined by ten nurses at once isn't on Jimin's top ten favourite things to-do list. He called him more grief than the initial accident did. What frightened him more was Seokjin standing there watching them examine him, with his armed crossed. "He seems fine, just some bruises on his legs and back, his lungs don't have any water in the them, just some nectar will do. I'll be back with some," one of the nurses told Seokjin as Jimin was left alone finally. "Thank you. I appreciate it." She nodded and left the room. Seokjin walked over to Jimin's beside and said in the chair beside him. "How you feeling?" he said quietly. 

Jimin shrugged, "Okay, it wasn't that big of a deal-"

"Don't say that. It was a big deal." Seokjin interjected. "This is why I didn't want you hanging out with Yoongi." 

Jimin frowned. "It wasn't his fault, though." 

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't there." Jimin sighed, defeated. "I can't control you, but as your cabin leader and brother I ask you to please stay away from Yoongi. Nothing good comes from being around him."

Jimin crinkled his forehead, but said nothing. Seconds later, the nurse came back in with a cup and straw and handed it to Jimin.

 

"This should do the trick." Jimin stared at the cup. "It's nectar," Seokjin informs, "It will heal your injuries. Try it; tastes good." Jimin nodded, hesitantly putting his lips around the straw and sucking. Jimin's taste buds exploded when the liquid hit his mouth, he couldn't stop drinking until the cup was empty. His body immediately feeling 110% better than before. "It tasted just like my dad's homemade brownies. Where can I get more?" Seokjin chuckled, "You've had plenty, you don't need anymore. It's nectar. Drink of the gods. It heals us demigods and our parents." Jimin's lips parted into an "O" as Seokjin explained to him. "Are you feeling better?" Jimin nodded, "Much better."  
"Good to hear, let's get you back to the cabin, it's getting late into the day."  
Jimin got out of his temporary bed, thanking the nurse on his way out. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Yoongi. 

 

"You know Jiminie, you need to be more careful of who you befriend," Taehyung said. Jimin didn't miss the patronizing tone in his voice. Jimin ignored him. "Hey, when you were claimed, did you get like, a magic makeover?" Taehyung asked, not getting the hint that Jimin didn't wanna talk to him. "Claimed?" he responded, letting his bitterness go. "Yeah, like mom letting you know you're her kid, didn't that happen to you?" Jimin shook his head. "My dad just told me that she was my mom and took me here." Taehyung's mouth formed an 'O' shape. They both went silent, neither not knowing what to say. Jimin was invested in his craft, when he felt Taehyung stop beside him and stare at him. "What? Is there something on my face?" Jimin asked, wiping the invisible mark. "N-no. You-your face!" Jimin picked up a piece of glass, looking at his reflection. He face was glowing, like GLOWING. His hair went from disheveled to neat, a part going down the middle and swooped back. The bruises on his arm, which were slowly fading, had completely disappeared. His eyes had become rimmed with black and his plump lips gained a soft sheen. "Well, I guess you're officially an Aphrodite kid now," Taehyung smiled. 

Jimin's makeover did not go unnoticed around the camp. Hoseok would never miss a chance to coo at how pretty Jimin is, Solar, Hyejin and Wheein positively doted on him, and even Moonbyul, the rhyme spouting hunter of Artemis complimented him. "Boy, you are as beautiful as the moon. I hope this doesn't end too soon." The one reaction Jimin was hoping for was Yoongi, but he hadn't seen him since the lake. "Our Jiminie is so pretty," Taehyung said, pinching Jimin's cheek. "Tae cut that out," Jungkook scolded. "How're you feeling Jimin?" Jimin shrugged just wanting to eat. If people would just LISTEN to him, they would know that Yoongi didn't hurt him, at all. "Hey, Jin, what's charmspeak?" Seokjin paused, holding his fork in midair. 

"W-why?"

Jimin sighed. "Well, before I fell into the lake, Yoongi had said I charmspoke him. I don't know what that means."

"You-you charmspoke Yoongi Min?"

"Yes."

Jin ran his fingers through his hair, their other siblings looking back and forth between Jimin and Jin. "Well, I've never heard of a male being able to charmspeak. It means you can manipulate people into doing what you say without realizing. It's very dangerous, I suggest you learn to control it."

Jimin stood up, not wanting to be around anyone. "Where you going?" Hyejin asked. "I'm gonna go shower, see if I can wash this stuff off," he said sheepishly. He went to head back to his cabin when he saw Yoongi. He pretended not to see him, but boy did Yoongi see Jimin. Everyone who had seen Jimin that day did double takes, even stumbled. But Yoongi downright fell. Jimin giggled before going to help him up. "Are you okay?" Jimin asked, still giggling. "Yeah. What about you? You're all - glowy and stuff."

"My mom finally claimed me."

"So she made you look like you belong up there with her on Olympus."

Jimin nodded and giggled again. "How are you? Did they give you nectar?" Yoongi asked, clearly feeling guilty for what happened. "Yeah, I'm fine. Really. I know it wasn't your fault. Where you headed?"

"The lake." 

"I'll join you."

 

"Have you seen Jimin?" Jin asks Namjoon. It's been two hours since dinner and Jimin was nowhere to be seen. "No. I think I saw him head towards the lake though," Namjoon said, clearly more interested in his book. Seokjin hissed, "That little brat." He left the Athena cabin, slamming the door. Seokjin went marching down the pathway knowing exactly where Jimin was. 

 

"I'm sorry about the whole charmspeak thing," Jimin said, "Apparently it's rare and Jin said I have to learn to control it." Yoongi sighed, staring at the sunset over the water, "You didn't mean to. Just don't do it again." He chuckled. Silence settling between them. Jimin hummed in content, "It was relieving, you know, getting claimed. It felt like she was there; watching over me." Yoongi nodded, "You got a whole make up over done, all I got was a hologram over my head." Jimin looked at Yoongi, "Have you ever talked to your dad?" Before Yoongi could even open his mouth to respond, there was heavy feet marching on the dock, causing it to shake a little,  
"Jimin Park!" Seokjin's last voice interrupted the boys. Jimin looked back at Seokjin with wide eyes, unsure how to react. "What do you think you're doing?" He angrily shouted.Jimin swallowed, "I'm just talking to my friend."  
Seokjin stared at him with angry eyes, "After what he did to you today?"

"He didn't mean to-"

"Get back to the cabin." Seokjin ordered.

"But-"

"Now!"

Jimin clenched his teeth, furious. "Listen, I'm going to stay here with my friend. Back. Off." Seokjin' face went blank, nodding. "Bye Jiminie. Have fun." He turned and walked off the doc, leaving the other two. "Jimin."

"Yeah."

"I think you just charmspoke the head of your cabin."

Seokjin walked straight back to the Aphrodite cabin, only realizing where he was when he walked inside. "Where's Jimin?" Taehyung asked from his bed. Seokjin looked around him. "I-I thought I was at the lake." 

"Nope," Hyejin said, flipping through a fashion magazine.

"I remember, I got mad at him, but then my mind went fuzzy? Now I'm here."

"I think Jimin used charmspeak on you."

"Well, can you come with me? He might listen to you."

"No thank you," Taehyung said, shaking his head. "You might be overreacting."

"I am NOT." Taehyung raised his eyebrow. "Shut up."

 

"Hey, so apparently Artemis and her hunters always play capture the flag when they visit," Hoseok said, pull his quiver back. Jimin doesn't see the appeal in archery, but he goes and practices anyway. He'd much rather be at the stable. "I feel like that's just you guys versus the hunters," Jimin says lazily. "Yes, but they always lose," a girl said. "Hey, weren't you cursed to rhyme," said Hoseok, disinterested. "Yeah, but it wore off. Anyway, no matter how hard they try, they always lose. No one beats the hunters," Moonbyul said. "Aphrodite kids sit out too." 

"What do you mean I can't participate," Jimin says angrily. "It's too dangerous. You don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do! I practice all the time with Hobi and Solar and Wheein and even that Moonbyul girl gave me a few pointers. The second in command to Artemis!"

"You're too young."

"Jungkook's participating and he's younger than me."

"Jungkook doesn't hang around people who push him into lakes."

"He's friends with Yoongi too."

Jin stops what he's doing. "Fine. But you're going to have to stick to Hoseok because we won't be playing."

That night, every cabin lined up to play capture the flag. Jimin looked around at all the campers. There were a lot. He eyes Ares and Athena's cabins. The two gods of war definitely had strategy up their sleeves, but the way Namjoon was whispering things to his cabin mates, Athena's strategy was going to be more thought out. Jungkook had joined also, and he filled out his armour well. Jimin's hung slightly loose off of him. Some of Jimin's siblings ran around fixing everyone's armour. Hyejin came to fix Jimin's. "Be safe, okay Jiminie?" Jimin nodded. "Alright, remember, no cheating, no seriously harming others. First team to get the other's flag across the river wins! Have fun!" Solar said, before a horn sounded. "Come on Jiminie, stick with me. Keep your bow out," Hoseok said. An arrow was shot at them and Hoseok tugged Jimin to get him out of the way. "Let's go over here. It'll be better for you. Just try and defend the flag, okay?" Jimin nodded, a bow in his quiver. 

Their flag was stationed near the lake, and Jimin just wished he could abandon post and go find Yoongi. He only wanted to play because he wanted to prove Jin wrong. Jimin could hear the other campers fighting in the distance, but he didn't expect any of them to be in the lake. He heard the water rippling, which was getting increasingly louder. Before he could register what was happening, a giant monster, at least 50 feet tall popped out of the water, making Jimin drop his bow. He didn't know what to do, if he called for someone, someone on the other team might hear him and steal their flag. The serpent attacked Jimin, throwing him down, knocking him unconscious.

Yoongi had been down by the lake when he heard Jimin's yell. He saw the serpent, leaning over Jimin, watching him like he was normal prey. Thank gods Yoongi's specialty was water and all things in it. He used everything in his body to will the serpent away, and rushed to Jimin. At the same time, Hoseok came trudging along with Solar and Wheein, who all looked like they had been through Tartarus and back. They had captured the hunter's flag and were smiling until they saw Jimin and Yoongi. Hoseok was the first to react. 

"What the hell did you do to Jimin."

"N-nothing. There-there was a serpent and -"

"Save it. I'm getting Mr. D."

Solar pushed Yoongi away, cradling Jimin's head in her lap. She started mumbling under her breath, Yoongi realizing she was saying an incantation in Ancient Greek to her dad. The two girls tended to Jimin, keeping him upright and checking his breathing. Yoongi just stood there, digging into the dirt with his feet. Whenever he tried explaining himself, one of them would shoot him a dirty look. 

Hoseok came back 20 minutes later, Mr. D, Chiron and the entirety of the Aphrodite cabin in tow. 

"Oh Jiminie..."

"What happened?"

"That Poseidon kid hurt him I bet."

Panic settled in on Yoongi as Mr. D and Chiron approached him, Seokjin fuming behind him. "Yoongi, I expected better from you," Chiron said. "Well, as director of this camp, and Chiron being director of activities, we're going to have to ban you from all activities from now till the end of summer. This includes the end of summer campfire," says Dionysus, the most serious Yoongi has ever heard him sound. "Take this boy back to the infirmary. You, go to your cabin -"

"Can I stay with Jimin?"

"No, haven't you hurt him enough? Alright, let's get back to the game."

The hunters ended up winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s/o 2 drew who's been helping me w/ this lov u dood :*


	4. Chapter 4

Jimin had be recovering for three days and Yoongi has never been more miserable. It's been three days since the event with the sea serpent happened, and Jimin still hadn't made a full recovery. Yoongi would constantly peek out his cabin window, looking to see if Jimin had come back yet, but had no luck.  
Yoongi only left his cabin to get dinner and quickly take his plate back with him to his cabin, trying to avoid the glares of the Aphrodite cabin and the look of pity from Jungkook.  
He slept most of the time or read the only book he brought to camp, for the millionth time.

"It smells disgusting in here." Jungkook came into his cabin unannounced, making a noise of disgust.  
"Hello to you too." Yoongi murmured back, not taking his eyes off the page of his book. "When's the last time you showered?" Yoongi shifted his eyes towards Jungkook, "What's it to you?" "I'm worried about you." Jungkook said, running a finger over his dusty desk, making a face of disgust and rubbing it on his pants.  
Yoongi rolled his eyes, "I'm fine. No one wants me around so I'll stay out their way."  
"I want you around."  
"Your little Aphro friends don't."  
Jungkook rolled his eyes, "I think they've realized by the state of Jimin's injuries this wasn't your fault."  
"Well, thanks for stopping by."

Yoongi was woken up but light tapping on his door, and the small whisper of someone, "Yoongi?" The voice belonged to Jimin. It took Yoongi five seconds to realize this wasn't a dream. He got out of bed and tiptoed towards, opening it to reveal a disheveled Jimin.  
"Oh gods, Jimin." Yoongi breathed out. "What are you doing?" Jimin gave a small smile, "I got out last night before dinner, was instructed to take it easy and rest in bed, but I missed you." Yoongi sheepishly ran a hand through his hand, "Can I come in?" Yoongi opened his mouth, but words didn't come out. No one except Jungkook had ever came into his cabin. Yoongi nodded, moving to let Jimin in. "Jungkook was over last night, he told me you haven't been going to the lake since the accident." Jimin stated, sitting down on Yoongi's bed. He felt like an outsider in his own cabin. "Uh, yeah. It was giving me bad vibes." Yoongi chewed his lip. "I'm sorry about what happened." Jimin tilted his head, in confusion, "It wasn't your fault. I tried telling Seokjin that but he really doesn't listen to me." Yoongi nodded, not knowing what to say. "I hope my cabin haven't been too rude to you at the events." Yoongi choked, "Funny you should mention that."  
"What do you mean?" Jimin asked.  
"Mr. D banned me from all activities."  
"What?" Jimin's voice raised an octave. Yoongi sighed, "I don't want to talk about it, can I just go back to sleep?" Yoongi said more harshly than intended. "Seokjin was right, I should stay away from you," Jimin whispered.

"What?"

"How do I know that you didn't want me to fall into the lake, and you 'couldn't' help me up. How do I know that you didn't send that sea serpent after me."

"Jimin you know I wouldn't -"

"I could've fucking DIED and you just stood there on the dock."

"Jimin please -"

"I could've been killed by a sea monster, and you WATCHED."

"Jimin -"

"It's like you're afraid of water or something."

Yoongi stared at Jimin, not saying anything. Jimin's face went from anger to pity in a matter of seconds. "The son of Poseidon, scared of water," Jimin sneered. "Son of Aphrodite, arrogant and full of himself," Yoongi snarled back. Jimin furrowed his brows together, his lips in a nasty snarl. Yoongi suddenly felt his jeans become impossibly tighter, his shirt squeezing his chest so tight it was hard to breath. His toes had popped out of his shoes completely (the worst was his underwear, for obvious reasons). "Have a good day Min," Jimin jeered, leaving his cabin. Yoongi could die on the spot.

A rumbling came behind the pavilion, and medium sized rocks shot through the ground, making a loud thud as they hit the ground. Jungkook's hands were in fists, his knuckles white. Every camper turned their head, astonished. Jungkook turned away from their table, teeth clenched and hands still balled into fists. "That was really uncalled for!" Jimin's eyebrows scrunched up glaring at Seokjin. Seokjin crinkled his nose, "He's just a brat with anger issues. He'll get over it."

Jimin shot up from his seat causing his plate to rattle against the table, "The only brat here is you!" 

"Excuse me?" Seokjin laughed venomously. Jimin didn't respond, he started walking away from the dinner area, "Kid, I'm talking to you!" Seokjin shouted again, but was still ignored, as Jimin marched to the only hideaway he knew - the lake. Seokjin studied Jimin for a second, biting his lip. "I knew it."  
"What?" Taehyung asked, picking at the remainders of his plate.  
"Jimin has a hard on for Yoongi," Seokjin laughed humourlessly.

 

Jimin stormed across camp, ignoring anyone who approached him. Hoseok even tried dragging him back by his wrists, but he yanked his arm away. He stomped up to the lake, the last thing he wanted to see was that flash of green hair. But there it was, acting all nonchalant. Jimin sat on the dock, but made a big deal on sitting on the other side, letting Yoongi know he was there. He looked tired, sad even. His iconic hair was kind of greasy. Jimin felt bad for him.

"Hi."

Yoongi spoke first. 

"Hey."

Jimin didn't know why he responded. 

"How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Could be better." 

"I'm sorry for shrinking your clothes."

Yoongi didn't respond at first, Jimin understanding why. He felt the dock move slightly. Yoongi had left. Jimin's mind raced, filled with thoughts of 'he's finally fed up with me' and 'he's probably gonna send a school of piranhas after me'. None, however, were true, as Yoongi came down the dock again, with a flower in hand that suspiciously looked like one the Demeter kids grew. "Sorry you got mixed up with the wrong kid." Jimin took the flower, a pretty one, a nice pale pink with a sweet scent. He smiled at Yoongi, who returned it, although smaller and a little sheepish. "Sit," Jimin said softly. Yoongi obliged, his thigh touching Jimin's. They left their hands awkwardly in their laps but Yoongi eyed Jimin's, smaller yet chubbier hands, thinking how nicely they'd fit in his larger ones. Inch by inch, centimeter by centimeter, Yoongi moved his hand until it completely engulfed Jimin's. Neither boy said anything, both just looking out on to the lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this chapter is shorter but i feel like the cute ending makes up for it


	5. Chapter 5

Jimin didn't know what to make of his and Yoongi's relationship. They held hands a lot, cuddled by the lake and ALMOST kissed on a few occasions. They kept it hidden, stolen glances at meals, Jimin sneaking off into his cabin, avoiding (Seokjin's) prying eyes. "Jin's getting suspicious. I really don't wanna sleep in my cabin tonight," Jimin says. His head is in Yoongi's lap, the older's fingers running through his hair. "Stay in mine," Yoongi says without thinking. It was risky, they could both get into serious trouble by Chiron and Mr. D, but the thought of having someone share his cabin made Yoongi happy. "Are you sure? Won't that get us into trouble?" Jimin asked. Yoongi nodded. "Let's invite Jungkook, it'll be like a forbidden sleepover."

 

"No," Jungkook says after Jimin asks him. "Why not?" Jimin asks, putting on his best fake pout. "Because Yoongi is already banned from all activities, do you think he really needs another punishment under his belt?"

"He doesn't wear a belt."

"Not the point."

Jimin huffs. He watches Jungkook for a second, sighing, knowing that he's just gonna have to persuade him using other means. "Jungkookie, have a sleepover with me and Yoongi," he says. Jungkook stops what he's doing, looking over his shoulder at Jimin. He nods. Jimin smiles at him, leaving his cabin. He accidentally runs into Namjoon, who's heading to his cabin. "Jiminie! Jin is looking for you, he's seems kinda upset. Be careful, okay?" he says. Jimin nods, saying bye to the older. Nervously, he walks into his cabin. No one's in it except for Seokjin, looking upset. "Hi Jinnie," Jimin says nonchalantly. Jin doesn't respond, just looks under a bunk, checking off something on his clipboard. Jimin watches him for a few minutes, sensing that he wasn't angry, no, but disappointed; a perk of being a child of Aphrodite is that you have high social awareness. "I'm not angry, I'm just disappointed. I know you like Yoongi, I'm not an idiot, I can literally feel it radiating off of you, but you need to stay away from him Jimin. Children of the big three are dangerous," he says. Jimin pulls a look of disgust. "What about Jungkook? He's the child of Hades for gods sake!" he sneers. Jin shrugs his shoulders. Jimin's small hands clench into fists. In that moment he wishes he could make rocks fly through the ground like Jungkook, but instead, he shrinks one of Jin's socks. Jimin stormed out of the cabin, annoyed with everyone for not understanding that Yoongi was harmless. He made his way over to Yoongi's cabin - their sleepover starting a bit sooner than expected. "Oh hey, you're back." Yoongi said, not looking up from his book. "I'm so sick of Seokjin." Jimin started, crossing his arms, throwing off his shoes, "You know what? I'm sick of everyone else too!" He let out his frustration to Yoongi, who still didn't bother looking up. "Everyone is so judgemental." Yoongi nodded his head, "Usually Aphrodite kids are," he finally looked up at Jimin who was pacing.

"They—Oh that's an interesting look."

Jimin stopped in mid stride. "What do you mean?"

"I thought glitter was out of fashion." he mumbled, looking back down at this book."

"What are you talking?" Jimin angrily asked, looking for a mirror; there was several in his cabin, but not a single one to be found in Yoongi's. "Look, I'm not one to judge but—"

"Oh my gods!" Jimin cut him off, finally seeing his reflection on the back of a scratched CD Yoongi has laying around, lacking a case. "My face!" Jimin gasped trying to rub the glitter and very bright pink lipstick off to no avail. Yoongi stared at Jimin, unbothered, "So you didn't do that yourself?"

"No!" Jimin cried, still rubbing at the make up, with still no result. "Oh good, it's a bad look," Yoongi said, returning his attention to his book. "Help me wipe this crap off, Yoongi!" Jimin throwing the scratched CD at Yoongi, trying to revert his attention. Yoongi looked up at him, "It's not going to come off," he said, putting his book down. "It's a permanent makeup spell Aphro kids can do."

"Goddamn Seokjin." Jimin curled his fists. Yoongi looked at him, puzzled, "Wait a second, what did you do to your head of cabin to make him do this?" Jimin huffed, "It's—Nothing, he's being childish." Yoongi looked at him unconvinced. "Jin is genuinely a calm guy, he doesn't use his powers a lot. Only when he's real pissed." Jimin relaxed his shoulders. "I may have shrunk an article of clothing while he was wearing it." Yoongi rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Yeah, he's the childish one." "Whose side are you on?" Jimin remarked, eyebrows furrowed. "No one's, come here." Yoongi patted his bed, Jimin following his gesture, sitting side by side to Yoongi, "Relax. It's a bad look, but you pull it off." Yoongi tried not to laugh, making Jimin pout, "C'mon, let's sleep it off. Jin will come to his senses in a couple of hours and make it disappear." Yoongi said. Jimin rested his head on Yoongi's stomach, but nothing more. But even so, both boys felt butterflies.

 

      They were both awoken by Jungkook shaking Yoongi's shoulders. "I leave you two alone for a little bit and this is what happens." Yoongi looked at the youngest, confused in his state of sleepiness. He felt cramped and was sweating, and turns out midway through their nap Jimin had migrated from his stomach to wrapping his arms around Yoongi. Embarrassed, Yoongi slid out of Jimin's arms, waking him up in the process. "Morning," he said. "It's like 7pm and what happened to your face?" Jungkook asked, failing miserably at hiding his amusement. "Seokjin and I had a little tiff," Jimin said annoyed. "Oh yeah. He seemed pretty mad at dinner. Here, I brought you guys some leftovers. It was a mission to sneak these from the cleaning harpies." Jungkook revealed he had two plates in his bag (how he had kept them perfectly intact with no spillage, Yoongi doesn't know). The dinner was salmon and a Greek salad with olives and feta. Jimin thanked the youngest and began eating. Yoongi, however, just stared at his plate, picking at his food. "Is there something wrong Yoongi?" Jimin asked, concerned. Yoongi sighed, looking at the other two boys. "This is fish." They nodded. "I am the son of the god of the sea. What the hell are you thinking." Jungkook and Jimin start laughing; Yoongi just gave them his best bitch face.  After Yoongi had finished his salad and Jimin both portions of salmon, the three boys sat in a circle. "You Aphrodite kids can change change your appearance at will you know," Yoongi said. Jimin knew, all his siblings sporting new hair colours every other week, Taehyung having the most out of everyone. "Yeah, but like, can't it go really badly if you lose concentration," Jimin said. Yoongi nodded. "Probably. You know what you should do? Change your hair." Jungkook nodded in agreement. Jimin looked at them, apprehensive. He had dyed his hair before, to the brown it currently is. But that was manually. Using some weird godly powers to change it intimidated him. "Let's do it," he said, nonetheless. "What colour, do you think?"

"Red."

"Black."

"That's basic. Blonde!"

Jimin liked the sound of that. "Okay, blonde. Don't make me lose focus or I'll curse you with forever too small shirts!" The other two held in their laughter, while Jimin took a deep breath and focused all his attention on his hair. He imagined himself with blonde hair. He felt cold trickling down his spine, a inexplicable sensation washed over his hair, down to the root. He was almost done until -

"He would kinda good with orange hair though, right Kook?" Instead of blonde Jimin, his head was filled with images of himself with orange hair. All tingling sensations left him and he started to panic. He grabbed a few strands of hair, pulling them down in front of his eyes, and instead of a nice honey blonde, he was met with orange, difficult to tell whether it was soft or vibrant. "Yoongi Min I swear to the gods!" Jimin half shouted. Yoongi held up his hands in defense. "You look cute though." Jimin felt his cheeks go slightly hot. Awkward silence washed over them before Jungkook cleared his throat, bringing the other two back down from wherever they were.

 

Two hours later Jungkook had fallen asleep on one of the empty bunks, Jimin and Yoongi sitting on Yoongi's. "D'you wanna go down to the lake? It's kinda stuffy in here," Jimin asked, already standing up. The warm August air greets them when they leave the cabin. Yoongi takes a deep breath, interlocking his fingers with Jimin's. They walk down to the lake, but accidentally run into someone, or someone's, in front of the Artemis and Apollo cabins. In the dark, Jimin can faintly make out the outline of Solar and Moonbyul, holding hands as well. "We won't tell if you won't," Byul said. Jimin nodded, pretending to zip his mouth. Jimin wouldn't stop giggling about it, making Yoongi smile too. "I mean, they HATED each other. Yong seon even cursed Byul! Imagine." The moon reflected off his skin beautifully, Yoongi couldn't help but think, staring at Jimin. "Well, you did shrink my clothes..." he said. Jimin looked back at him over his shoulders, turning around when he walked on the dock. He sat down, putting his feet in the water. Yoongi sat next to him but crossed his legs. "It's so pretty at night Yoongi," Jimin sighed, lifting his feet out of the water and putting them back in. "Yeah," Yoongi replied. Jimin turned to him and smiled, taking his hand, squeezing it slightly. Jimin looked at the small smile on Yoongi's face.

"I'm glad we met."

"Me too, Jiminnie."

Yoongi grinned, the biggest grin Jimin has seen on Yoongi's face to date. Jimin started to feel a wave of emotion throughout his body radiating off of Yoongi - admiration - no.

Love.

Jimin gave a small gasp looking at Yoongi. "What's w—" Yoongi was cut off by Jimin's lips on his. He panicked, but let his lips move in sync with Jimin's. There was a sudden burst of waves causing the dock to move, aggressively causing the kiss to be short lived. Jimin broke it due to the current, as soon as he did the waves stopped.Jimin turned to look at a blushing Yoongi. "Was- was that you? Jimin said, slightly out of breath. Yoongi nodded guiltily, causing Jimin to giggled. "Hey, Jiminie, can I ask you something?" Jimin nods, becoming anxious and excited at the same time. "Will you - will you be my - my -" Yoongi doesn't get to finish before Jimin is pouncing on him, wrapping his arms around the older. "Yes, yes I would love to be your boyfriend, _yes_ ," he said into Yoongi's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw that was cute :^) (((sorry for the delay I just couldn't be bothered lolzor)))


	6. Chapter 6

Jimin Park and Yoongi Min were officially dating and the only people who knew were Jungkook and Taehyung, who found out by accident. Jimin had successfully sneaked back to the Aphrodite cabin, until he had sat on his bunk, feeling someone underneath him (it took all of his willpower not to yelp). Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the night, Jimin realizes it's only Taehyung, letting out a small sigh of relief. "Hi Taetae. Go back to sleep." Taehyung, however, was rooted to the spot, arms crossed from what Jimin could tell. "Where were you," he asked, the most emotionless and serious has heard him since he met Taehyung. "None of your business," Jimin said, trying to copy Taehyung's stance. "Lies. You were with Yoongi. I can smell it off you." Jimin let out a puff of air, running his fingers through his hair, praying Taehyung can't see it. "Okay, if I tell you, you won't tell Jin right?" Taehyung doesn't answer for a moment. "Sure, but he'll find out either way. Go on." Jimin took in a deep breath. "Well, me and Yoongi planned to have a little sleepover with Jungkook in his cabin then Jungkook fell asleep so we went down to the lake and I felt all this emotion radiating off of him so I kissed him then he asked me to be his boyfriend so yeah I'm dating Yoongi." He said it all in one breath. He felt Taehyung staring into him. "Oh man Jimin Park what have you gotten yourself into."

 

Jimin woke up with people surrounding his bed. He covered his eyes with his arms, trying to block out the light. "Jiminie! Your hair! It's so cute!" Taehyung coos. Jimin groans, sitting up, figuring he only got a couple hours of sleep. "You look a little peach it's so cute. But what happened to your face?" Hyejin asks, brushing Jimin's bangs out of his face. "Yes Jimin, please tell us how did this happen?" Seokjin asked. Jimin shrugged, but soon felt his face heat up then cool down. Jimin felt his face and his lips, no sign of makeup on his face. He internally sighed in relief. "After you guys went to sleep," Jimin says, eyes darting everywhere to avoid the glaring stares. He briefly looked up at Taehyung, who 100% did not believe him; rightfully so. "Do you guys feel that, it's like, someone threw up the Valentine's Day section of party stores and salt water but also apples?" one his siblings said. Seokjin locked eyes with Jimin, who looked up on the ceiling. Taehyung noticed Jimin's nervousness. "It's probably nothing, I'm  _starving_ can we go eat please?" Jimin gave him a look of thanks.

 

"It's so weird how literally anyone could be our parent but we just wouldn't know," Jimin said, throwing a stone into the lake, watching the water ripple. "I mean, once I went to Montreal with my dad and I swear this lady just stared at me for like twenty minutes. But she was kind of wrinkly and old." Jungkook nodded. It was the first time the boys had spent any alone time together. Yoongi had holed himself up in his cabin, seeing as there was no point in being outside if he couldn't do anything. ("But Yoongi!" Jimin had pleaded.  "Who's gonna cuddle and kiss me by the lake!" to which Yoongi would reply with "Jungkook." Jimin would comment on how Jungkook was 'like twelve' and the youngest would threaten to send the undead after them.) "Maybe she was looking at your weirdly small hands," Jungkook jokes. Jimin puts up a tiny fist. "They aren't  _that_ small. Besides Yoongi loves my hands. Anyway, she had this look in her eye, you know?" Jungkook shrugged. "What about you Jungkookie, what was your home life like." Jungkook delves into his childhood of growing up in Denver, coincidentally the Denver airport is where people think the entrance to Hell is ("He did it on purpose I swear," Jungkook insists).

 

"My dad came to my basketball games a lot," Jungkook said.

 

"Like, your step-dad?"

 

Jungkook shook his head. "No?"

 

"The devil," Jimin said blankly, "would come to your basketball games."

 

"He's not the devil Park! He's the god of the underworld, that's completely different." Jimin rolled his eyes. "But yeah. It took me a while to realize who it was. He didn't look like what the god of the underworld would expect. Just a normal guy."

 

Jimin sighed. "Must be nice."

 

"You should meet him sometime, but he doesn't come around as much as he used to."

 

"No he might try to feed me pomegranate seeds then where will I be."

 

"Okay that was ONE TIME."

 

Jimin was helping Jin clean up the cabin when he was cornered. "What's going between you and Yoongi Min." Didn't respond at first, just pretended to clean up dust bunnies from under his bunk. "Nothing. We're friends." Jimin knew he wouldn't buy it. Seokjin probably knew how to use his child of Aphrodite abilities better than his other siblings, seeing as he was the head of the cabin and oldest. "Jimin, you practically smell like love," Seokjin said. Jimin didn't want to know what he meant by that. "I honestly don't know why you're so against Yoongi. The kid is miserable enough as it is, I don't need you making it worse," Jimin snapped, straightening himself. "Look Jimin," Seokjin said, straightening himself. "You don't know Yoongi Min like I do. He's dangerous. He's almost killed you twice."

 

"He did not. I fell into the lake and that sea thing attacked me on it's own free will. He actually saved my life thank you very much."

 

"Are you sure about that? You do realize as the son of Poseidon he has complete control of every water creature and water itself. Don't let love blind you, Jimin."

 

Jimin stared at Seokjin, trying with all his might to Charmspeak him, to get him to let it go, but it was like trying to get through a steel wall. "Don't you  _dare_ try and Charmspeak me Jimin," Seokjin barked. Jimin furrowed his brows. "Well, just tell me why you hate Yoongi so much. You can't just go around saying you hate him without a reason," he puffed. Jin sighed, sitting down on the closest bunk. "Okay so I don't know if you know this but sometimes Chiron and Mr. D send you out to do a task of some sort; a quest. My second year, Yoongi's first. We were paired with a child of Hermes. Anita Wright. Smart. Good on her feet. Anyway, our quest was to find a certain flower of Persephone. It was dangerous. We were all skilled though, Anita was just two years older than me at the time, I harnessed my powers well and had other abilities Yoongi... well Yoongi is the son of Poseidon. The trek to the Underworld wasn't bad. Sure, convincing Charon to get us across the Styx was awful and yeah Hades was a pain in the Achilles, but we did it. On the way back though... We encountered a manticore. I don't know if you heard of them but they're these deadly beasts. I mean deadly. I was what, 14? Anita was 15 and Yoongi was 13. We didn't know what to do. Anita was trying to persuade the manticore away from us, Hermes kids are good at that, and she kept asking Yoongi to use his geokinesis, but he just... stood there! Frozen! His hands were in fists but he didn't do anything!"

Jimin imagined a 13 year old Yoongi, chosen to go on a quest he didn't want to be on, all because of who his dad is. He nodded, letting Seokjin know to continue.

"Anita had been trying to lead it off a bridge. She was athletic and her persuasion was amazing. Unfortunately, she slipped. The manticore was broken from that trance, and threw her off the cliff." Seokjin's voice broke at the last few words, the memory of Anita's cries and the guilt of not being able to save her haunting him. Jimin walked over to the bed Jin was on and sat next to him. He put an arm around his brother, who was shaking slightly. "That's-that's also the reason why we don't let first year campers out on quests. With a few exceptions." Jimin wrapped both his arms around Jin's broad shoulders, letting his brother put his head on his shoulder. "It's okay Jinnie." Jimin didn't know what to think. He knew Yoongi hadn't done anything on purpose, and he was probably scared out of his mind. He had to talk to Yoongi about it. He didn't know how, but he needed to.

 

Jimin had been so deep in thought he didn't realize his turn passed for archery five times. "Jiminie! You're thinking so hard your hair is turning black!" Hoseok jeered. Jimin reached up to touch his hair, pulling a lock down. Sure enough, the orange tips were slowly turning back to their original black colour. Jimin simply willed it away. "What's got you so red in the face?" Byul asked. Jimin hadn't even realized there were other people around him, but he mentally kicked himself as, yes, this is a summer camp, you are not the only person here. Jimin looked at Byul, Yong-seon casually behind her. He wondered if Artemis was okay with this. "Nothing." Jimin wasn't sure exactly how many campers knew about that quest, al though many of his friends had been attending camp for a while. He didn't think it was fair to speak to anyone else before Yoongi.

 

Jimin found Yoongi with Jungkook a few hours later. Instead of the dock they were on the hill, laughing about something. Jimin liked when Yoongi smiled. He liked when Yoongi was happy. Yoongi caught sight of his boyfriend and waved him over. "Jiminie!" Yoongi exclaimed, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. Jimin smiled at the gesture. "Oh! I promised my dad I'd talk to him at some point today," Jungkook said half an hour later. "On the phone? Aren't those banned from demigods?" Jimin asked, raising an eyebrow. "No, through Iris Messaging? Gods Jimin who do you think I am," the son of Hades joked. He said his goodbyes, leaving the couple by themselves. "Jiminie, you're too quiet. Is there something bugging you?" Yoongi asked. Jimin shook his head, not really knowing how to say what he wants what to say. Jimin felt his boyfriend study his face so he pretended to be occupied with his shoelace. "Jiminie talk to me." Jimin sighed. "So, I was talking to Jin earlier." Jimin felt Yoongi tense up beside him at the mention of his brother. "I asked him why he didn't like you so much. Because he's my brother right? My older brother and my boyfriend should get along, right?" Yoongi nodded. He knew where Jimin was taking this and he didn't want to talk about it. "He told me about... Anita," Jimin said, voice dropping to a whisper. Yoongi didn't say anything, just looked straight ahead. "And I'm not gonna try and say what happened I just think that it's unfair the way Seokjin is treating you." Yoongi finally looked at Jimin, his expression unreadable. "Drop it."

Jimin blinked. "What?"

"I said drop it."

"Why?"

"Oh my gods Jimin can you just mind your own business for once? Your brother hates me that's that. You can't change the past." He went to stand up but Jimin grabbed his hand. "I think-I think if we t-talk it out with Jin he might change his mind." Yoongi sighed. He felt bad for snapping at Jimin, who only wanted the best for his boyfriend.

"Okay," he said. "But don't except too much."

 

Jimin asked around of to where his brother was, and everyone directed him towards the Big House. With Yoongi in tow, Jimin made his way over, heading to Mr. D first. Sure enough, there he was, sitting in front of Mr. D and Chiron, not looking happy at all. "Can we help you boys?" Chiron asked. "Uh, we just came to tell Jin to meet us outside when you're done." Jimin turned to walk away when Chiron said, "Oh Yoongi, since you're here, you might as well stay." Yoongi stopped, letting go of Jimin's hand. "Am I in trouble?" Chiron shook his head. "Have a seat. Mr. Park you may stay too if you like, although none of this concerns you." Jimin took a seat in between Jin and Yoongi. "To summarize what we were telling Mr. Kim before, we've decided to send you two on a quest." Both older boys gripped Jimin's forearms. "But-but I thought I was banned from activities?" Yoongi asked. "You still are, but seeing as you two are some of the most highly skilled campers here, we felt you would suit the job nicely." Yoongi couldn't seem to formulate words, but thankfully, Jin spoke for him. "But there's Hunters of Artemis here for gods sake!" Dionysus shot him a look. "Send them!"

"It's weird to see demigods so anxious to go on a quest."

"I'm not going on it with him."

Both Yoongi and Jin said this, shooting nasty looks at each other. "I-I'll go," Jimin piped up. Jimin felt every eye turn on him. "No Jimin, you don't know your full potential yet," Jin said softly. "Are you patronizing him?" Yoongi asked. "I'm trying to protect him Seaweed Brain." Yoongi's eyes darkened at the nickname. "He doesn't need our protection."

" _Our_ protection? All you've caused him is trouble since you got here!" Jimin watched the boys like a tennis match. He wanted to intervene but he was in too much shock. It was nothing new for demigods to go on quests, but Yoongi and Seokjin was like putting two hamsters of two different breeds in the same cage. "If Jimin wants to go... let him," Chiron said. Jin and Yoongi stopped bickering and looked at the centaur in disbelief. "He's only a baby! He can't do this!" Jin said. Yoongi agreed. "If it makes you feel better, I will be asking Jungkook Jeon and a variety of other campers to assist you. It's unusual to have so many campers on one quest but it is a tricky quest, so you will need all the help you can get. Artemis will be joining you as well." None of the boys knew what to say. Jimin didn't know what he got himself into. Yoongi wondered how long it would take him to be around Jin before he jumped off a cliff.

"Okay, it's official," Jimin said. "I'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! School started on the 6th for me and I've been too tired to write much so sorry if it's too short. thank u for the support tho omg!!!!!!!! i've posted fics on wattpad (omg) before but they didn't get more than 30 reads so im so !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope u continue u enjoy my work :3c


	7. Chapter 7

 Word that Jimin was to accompany many highly skilled demigods on a dangerous quest got around fast. The quest in question was to head down to Tartarus, which has never been achieved by average demigods. But Chiron and even Mr. D had great confidence in each person they chose - except for Jimin. He was good with archery and could handle a Pegasus pretty well, but his 'true power' has yet to be revealed. 

 

"Jimin you don't have to do this you know that," Yoongi reminded him for the umpteenth time. Jimin nodded, smiling at him. "I know. I want to make sure you and Jin don't kill each other," he tried to joke. Yoongi sighed. "It's a dangerous mission, Minnie. We're going to Tartarus That's worse than Hades! I don't think you know what you've gotten into. Please, stay back with Taehyung. Please," Yoongi pleaded. Jimin shook his head. He wanted to prove that he was more than just another pretty Aphrodite kid. "I can handle myself. Besides, I'll have you by my side, right? I'll be safe." Yoongi smiled at Jimin's words.

 

Jimin had been insistent on training. He would forgo meals and proper sleep to bulk himself up. He started training with Jungkook, and Jimin found ease in the routine. "You know, if you had just stepped into camp like this, I would assume you were an Ares kid," Namjoon joked. The Ares kids around him scowled.

 

Three days later a meeting was called. Jimin sat in between Seokjin and Yoongi who were giving each other death glares. Jimin looked around at the table they were all seated at. There were only currently four people so far, the other being Jungkook. The youngest looked nervous, fiddling with the hem on his white shirt. Jimin flashed him an encouraging smile. Slowly, other demigods started trickling in. Jimin was surprised to find that they were all his group of friends. "Why aren't Taehyung and Hyejin here?" Jimin asked. "I brought it up to Tae and asked how he felt about not being selected. He laughed in my face and said 'Like I could get this pretty face dirty' the proceeded to get glue on me," Jungkook answered, knitting his brows when Hoseok laughed from beside him. The chatter died down when Chiron and Mr. D entered the room, followed by Artemis and three of her followers, one of them being Byul. He could feel Solar's tension from the opposite side of the table. When the others sat down Chiron spoke up. "Now it is unusual for us to have so many of you on one quest, but with the edition of Lady Artemis, her three hunters and Mr. Park who graciously volunteered - " he gestured to Jimin who smiled - "we'll just have to make do with this. Now this is an extremely dangerous quest, with a lot of risks. Some of you may not come back alive." Yoongi heard Jimin gulp at that. Chiron continued, "But we know you're all trained well and perfectly suitable for all of you." Dionysus cleared his throat. "Yes, well, you'll be leaving in two weeks so we expect you to train and get rest or whatever," he drawled on, sounding like he was reciting a boring soliloquy. "I-I don't think Jimin and Jungkook should be coming," Seokjin said. Jimin looked at his older brother, feeling Yoongi's comforting touch on his arm. "Jungkook's too young and Jimin is too inexperienced. It's too risky." The other demigods murmured in agreement, the hunters joining in too.

"Yes well, it's up to him isn't it?" Artemis piped up, silencing everyone. "If the boys want to go, let them. Who are we to stop them?"

Jimin eyed the goddess carefully, still not accustomed to this young girl being the goddess of hunting; he couldn't read her expression, despite his high social awareness. He looked over to Jungkook, who still seemed to be anxious, but the crease between his brows disappeared. "No, I want to go," Jimin says finally. "If Jungkook can do it so can I." He heard Jin sigh from beside him. He bowed his head and looked at his intertwined hands when he heard Yoongi shift uncomfortably in his seat, muttering something under his breath. Jin caught this, and turned to the blue haired boy, clearing his throat. "Is there something wrong, Min?" Yoongi rolled his eyes, responding with "No, Kim, it's just that you have zero faith in your brother. You act like he's a child who can't handle himself! For gods sake - " he threw Artemis an apologetic look " - I don't want him to come either but I can't stop him! And you know what? I believe in him and think he'll do amazing."

"No offence, but I don't think you of all people get to decide what's good for him. You've almost killed him. _Twice_."

Jimin looked at his brother, apparent anger on his face, his boyfriend showing the same. He himself felt anger bubbling inside of him. The two people he loved more than anything kept arguing, and over what? Him? It was annoying. "Stop it, both of you." Jimin startled himself with how abrupt he sounded. "I love you both so much but you're so suffocating! Jin's right, I'm a little unexperienced." The elder smiled smugly at this this. "But Yoongi is also right. I can do it. I'm not a baby. With a little more training I can handle myself. So please, stop fighting like five year olds." The meeting concluded twenty minutes later as the air was becoming awkward and heavy. Jimin was the last person to leave the room, too annoyed with anyone to speak with them. On his way out, he was caught by Artemis. "I usually don't like boys, but you seem alright. Don't make me change my mind." The goddess left with her hunters, Moonbyul giving him a smile.

 

Jimin entered his cabin well after Seokjin, who was talking animatedly with Taehyung. The older caught eye of Jimin and smiled guiltily. Jimin didn't return it, instead heading to his bunk, running a hand through his faded orange hair. Taehyung pounced on his bed, leaving Jimin winded. "Ah Jiminie! How was the meeting? I can't believe you're leaving me," he said, getting off of Jimin's chest. "It went fine Tae. Except for some people -" he shot Jin a nasty look "- seem to think that they know everything." Taehyung wasn't stupid and caught on quickly. He leaned closer to Jimin, crossing his arms. "He's just looking out for you, okay? Be nice to him," he whispered. Jimin gave a look of disgust. "I know but he's so overbearing! Ugh, imagine him making a scene with your partner in front of all your cousins, AND a goddess!" Jimin argued, not trying to keep his voice low. "Jiminie, maybe you should talk to Jungkookie. See how he's feeling," Hyejin chimed in, clearly trying to ease the tension. Jimin pushed Tae off his bed and stared at all his siblings in disbelief. "Agh, you're all impossible!" he said before storming out. He made his way to the Hades cabin and rapped on the door a bit too hard for his knuckles. Jungkook opened the door, his face a little red and his eyes puffy. Jimin's anger faded when he saw the younger and he immediately stepped into the cabin, closing the door behind him. "What's wrong Jungkookie," Jimin asked, his voiced laced with concern. Jungkook wiped his eyes and took a deep, shuddery breath. "Nothing, I'm fine," he said unconvincingly. Jimin sat Jungkook on his bunk and collected tissues from the box on chest in front of it. He handed them to Jungkook and sat next to him. "Don't lie to me Kook. Is it about the quest?" Jungkook nodded in between blowing his nose. "I-I just don't understand. I'm too young. Just because my dad is, you know, Hades, doesn't mean I'm more qualified than any other demigod here. I don't wanna g-go." The last part came out as a wail. Jimin wrapped his arms around Jungkook's bigger frame, remembering how young Jungkook actually is. He forgot sometimes, the younger being taller and broader than himself. "Shh, it's okay. Nothing bad will happen to you, okay? Me and Yoongi will look out for you. So will Jin and Namjoon and Hoseok and everyone else, okay?" Jungkook nodded. They heard the door to the cabin open, both looking up to see Yoongi. Jimin smiled at his boyfriend then returned to comforting Jungkook. "Is he okay?" Yoongi mouthed, sitting on the bunk across from they one they're on. Jimin nodded, stroking Jungkook's shoulder. Yoongi smiled at how gentle Jimin was being, joining the younger two on the bunk, wrapping his arms around them. "Ah, Yoongi, I love you but you're suffocating me," Jimin mumbled into Yoongi's shoulder. Somewhere in the mess of bodies Jungkook laughed, so the other two pulled off. "Are you feeling better Jungkookie?" Jimin asked. Jungkook nodded, wiping his eyes. "Thanks," he muttered, a little embarrassed. Jimin pinched his cheeks and said "Don't worry Kookie, we should probably let you sleep, right?" Jungkook nodded again, beckoning the couple goodnight. After closing the door, Yoongi took Jimin's hands in his own, trying to steer him toward the Aphrodite cabin. Jimin didn't move, however, rooted to the spot.

"No, I'm kinda mad at Seokjin..." Jimin trailed off, staring at his shoes.

"Ah, that's okay Jiminie. Stay with me. Then we can go talk to your brother together, okay?" Jimin nodded, letting Yoongi lead him to the cabin that smelled of salt water.

 

Yoongi woke up kind of cramped. He saw that Jimin had somehow started hugging him like a koala. He carefully removed himself, then poked Jimin's squishy cheek. "Minnie," he whispered. Jimin groaned and rolled over, covering his face with his hands. "Minnie time to wake people are gonna start to worry." Jimin opened one eye, glaring at his boyfriend. "Five more minutes," he says before closing the eye. "No, you need to train for the quest. And I'm scared if you're missing for another hour Jin is gonna kill me." Jimin sighed, rolling out of the small bunk. "You're cute in the morning," Yoongi said quietly, silently hoping Jimin didn't hear him. Jimin smiled sleepily at his boyfriend. "Come on, let's talk to Seokjin," Yoongi says before leading the half sleepy Jimin out of his cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry it took me so long to update and its probably not even that good school is taking every thing out of me but i hope you enjoyed! also sidenote i hurt my finger the other day by slamming it in the front door (something similar happened with the same finger like four years ago ugh) n typing is a pain in the ass?? anyway hope u enjoyed :*


	8. Chapter 8

"I still think you need to reconsider this Jimin," Seokjin said matter-of-factly. Jimin sighed, trying to muster up the power to charmspeak him. "No don't you  _dare_ try and charmspeak me Jimin Park. I don't think you realize how serious this is. It's a very dangerous mission. Besides, if you stay back you won't be alone, you'll have Hyejin and Taehyung." Jimin furrowed his brows. That was true. Taehyung had easily become one of his best friends, but it wouldn't be the same without Yoongi, especially with summer coming to a close in just a little over a month. "But I want to be with Yoongi," Jimin argued. Jin narrowed his eyes. "Believe me, you don't want to go on this mission with  _him_." he made a point to point at Yoongi on the last word. Jimin looked back at his boyfriend, who simply shrugged sheepishly. "It's okay Jimin. Let's go," he said, reaching his hand out for his boyfriends. Jimin looked at his brother, letting out a sigh and taking Yoongi's outstretched hand. "This conversation isn't over," he whispered before he let Yoongi pull him away. Once Jimin stepped outside of his cabin, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. His hastily wiped them away, not wanting Yoongi to see them. He failed, unfortunately. "Jiminie, what's wrong?" he asked, cupping the younger's cheek. Jimin shook his head, turning it away. "Hey, it's okay. Look at me. Is it Jin?" Jimin nodded, letting Yoongi stroke his chubby cheek. "It's okay Jiminie he'll come around. He just cares about you a lot, yeah?" Yoongi said reassuringly. At this, however, Jimin started to tear up more, a few spilling down his cheek. "W-what if he's right Yoongi. What if I c-can't do it? What if something happens..." he trailed off, not feeling like he could finish the sentence. Yoongi pressed a quick peck to Jimin's soft lips, taking his hand again and squeezing it slightly. "Lets go to the dock, take a break before you start training for today, okay?" Jimin nodded, smiling a little. "Okay."

 

Down at the dock, Jimin sat in between Yoongi's legs, feet dangling in the water. "Yoongi," Jimin says. Yoongi hums in acknowledgment, resting his chin on Jimin's shoulder. "I know I shouldn't think like this, but what if something does happen to one of us, or Hobi or Namjoon or Jin... What will happen?" he asks sadly. Yoongi sighs against Jimin's shoulder. "Don't think like that Jimin. Everyone is really smart and well trained, they'll be okay, okay?" Yoongi says. "What about you?" Jimin sniffs. "I'll be okay. I have you."

 

 

 That was the last time Yoongi and Jimin could spend more than 2 minutes with each other as both became so preoccupied with training. Yoongi has been trying to control his son of Poseidon powers and has been learning how to use them, having Jungkook - who somehow had manifested his powers very well at a young age - teach him and guide him. Jimin, on the other hand, has been focusing on physical skill, taking on the rock climbing wall that spouts lava, perfecting his archery with pointers from Moonbyul and the Apollo children, even enlisting help from Ares kids to help him with hand to hand combat. They weren't the only ones who were working themselves dry, however, as Namjoon once holed himself in his cabin for two days straight, learning every nook and cranny of Tartarus, devising strategies. Hoseok's usually cheerful face had become tired, as he had been practicing with Wheein and Solar and sometimes Moonbyul (who had been trying to fit in as much time with Solar as possible) trying out new tricks with different bows and quivers, resulting in a shortage of said items. What Seokjin had been doing is unknown to any of the demigods, as he kept himself in the Big House with Chiron and Mr. D. Jimin only ever saw him in the cabin at night and in the morning and occasionally at meals. Taehyung and Hyejin, while not going on the quest, served as cheerleaders, being found cheering on Wheein whenever she landed three arrows in three different targets, helping Namjoon find books on Tartarus and the monsters within, even helping tend to the demigods who hurt themselves trying to learn new tricks. Everyone kept busy to forget that there was a possibility some of them might not make it back.

 

 

Jimin had been trying to spend more time with Taehyung and Hyejin as he felt bad that they were going to be by themselves during the quest. "It's okay Jiminie," Taehyung smiled after Jimin told him how he felt. "You'll be with us in here." He poked Jimin's heart who replied with "You're so corny" but felt the sentiment. The three of them were spread out on a grassy hill, Jimin just finishing his training for the day. He didn't know where Yoongi was, but he presumed he was with Jungkook, so he didn't wanna go looking for him and bug him, so Jimin opted to hang out with his brother and sister. "You know, i've been at camp for a few years now, but it's always felt, off. Like something was missing," Taehyung said, rubbing his eyes. Hyejin hummed in agreement. "But then you showed up! Our Jiminie. Already has a boyfriend and is going on a quest. They grow up so fast," she said. Jimin fake scowled. "You're only, like, three months older than me. Tae's the baby here." Jimin sighed in contentment. He had been so stressed out about this quest, and not being able to spend evenings with Yoongi for more than a few minutes had been killing him. "How did you guys end up here?" Jimin asked. He realized that he didn't really know of his friend's lives outside of camp and he felt bad. Taehyung spoke first. "It was an accident. I was driving down the road with my dad and we got into an argument. I told him to stop the car and I got out and just walked. Walked for what seemed like days until I came into a clearing around a sign that said 'Camp Half-Blood'. I just wanted to get away from my dad so I just walked in. There were kids everywhere and they were all doing really weird things. I saw one with a pegasus. A pegasus! Anyway, I saw the Big House and thought it looked important so i just walked in. Hyejin was there too. We arrived the same day and got claimed at the same time."

 

"Chiron insisted I called my dad and told him where I was. We still don't have the best relationship. His wife doesn't particularly care for me. But it's okay." Taehyung smiled but Jimin could hear the sadness in his voice. He reached over and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "What about you Hyejinnie?" Jimin asked, looking at his sister. "Ah, well I'm kinda in the same boat as Taetae. Minor alterations to the story as I was chased to camp by some monster. I don't even know what it was because i was so scared. I don't know how I ended up in those woods but i'm glad i did." Jimin realized how good he has it. How his dad didn't hate him and even willingly let him go to Camp Half-Blood. He cringed at the thought of Yoongi's story.

 

 

The final weeks leading up to their departure were becoming more and more hectic. Bags began to form under multiple demigods' eyes, the bright smiles of the Apollo children replaced by looks of weariness and anxiety, Jungkook and Yoongi physically exhausted from all the exertion of their powers, Namjoon's eyes tired from reading the small font of the books he's been reading. Seokjin, even though what he was doing was still secretive, had become paler; Jimin assumed it was because of how much time he's been spending in the Big House. Seeing how dedicated everyone was, even while wary and tired, made Jimin proud. 

 

"Jiminie, earth to Jiminie," he heard Hoseok call. Jimin looked over to the older, giving a small smile. "What's got you so spaced out Minmin?" Hoseok asked. "The quest." Hoseok nodded, understanding. He turned to watch Yong-seon knock a spear out of some Ares kid's hand. They had all agreed to practice other skills, just in case. Hand to hand combat is Jimin's least favourite by far. He's a smidgen bit smaller than most of the male campers, putting him at a disadvantage already. But he did it anyway because he wanted to prove himself to Seokjin, Yoongi too, as he felt the older was babying him. "Jiminie!" he hears Solar call. He turns to his cousin, who's standing over a broad shouldered Ares kid. She gives him a smile, holding out the spear she was using. Hoseok patted Jimin on the back encouragingly, who nervously gulped, walking slowly towards the small arena. The next person who walked up was burlier than the one Solar faced, completely towering over Jimin, who suddenly felt tiny. He held the spear out in front of him, slightly shaking. The burly boy in front of him, Martin D'Costa, if he remembers correctly, grins at him, something menacing in it. He swung at Jimin, who not so gracefully jumped out of the way, almost losing his balance. Jimin nervously swung the spear into Martin's side, who laughed at the smaller demigod's meek attempt at fighting back. Martin seemed to be growing tired of Jimin's feeble attempts of fighting, so he did what any reasonable person would do; clunked Jimin on the head with his spear. The force was enough to knock Jimin to the ground, making Hoseok intervene. "Leave him alone! Come on Jiminie. Let's get you to the infirmary." Jimin groaned while standing up, his head hurting. Hoseok makes Jimin lay down, ignoring the persistent complaining from the younger. "Let me take care of you Jiminie, my dad's the god healing, I got you," Hoseok smiled. He handed Jimin a small glass of nectar, which Jimin took gratefully, drinking the substance that tasted of his dad's brownies. His head was already feeling better. Before he could even hand the empty glass to Hoseok, he heard yelling coming from the hallway, instantly recognizing it as Taehyung. "JIMIN!" he yelled. Hoseok gave him a look and shushed him, but that didn't hinder the demigod as he continued. "Ah, you idiot! Taking on Martin D'Costa! It's a good thing he only hurt your head!" he said, frantically feeling around Jimin's face for anymore injuries. Jimin pulled himself away from the younger's grasp. "Taetae, I love you, but please shut up." Taehyung smiled apologetically. Taehyung was going to say something when someone clearing their throat interrupted him. Looking over to the door, the three of them saw Yoongi standing there, looking awkward. Taehyung and Hoseok exchanged a look, getting up. Hoseok gave Jimin a glass of water. "Make sure you drink it all, okay Jiminie? Take it easy," he smiled. He then got up and followed Taehyung out of the room. Yoongi walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed Jimin was on. "How're you feeling?" he asked, stroking his thumb over Jimin's knuckles. Jimin lightly squeezed his boyfriend's hand, missing the comforting touch. "A little dizzy. My head hurts. But good."

"Drop out of the quest."

It came out so abruptly Jimin didn't know what to say. He pulled his hand out of Yoongi's, replacing it with the glass of water. "Why." Yoongi sighed, trying to move closer. "I was talking with your brother. I think he has the right idea. You're not ready. You got hurt trying to train. I'm scared." Jimin narrowed his eyes. "And since when did you and Seokjin become friends," he asked. "It's not just Seokjin, Jungkook too. I've even overhead Namjoon and Hoseok saying they don't want you on it." Jimin blinked slowly at the older boy. Jungkook was two years younger than him! Why was it okay for him but not Jimin? Jimin took a deep breath, trying not to provoke a headache. "I understand where you're coming from but I don't see how you underestimating me and babying me is gonna change anything. If anyone needs to be babied it's Jungkook. I'm going on this quest." Yoongi opened his mouth to reply, but closed it upon seeing the look on Jimin's face. "I'm sorry for underestimating you," he mumbled. Jimin's hard expression softened and he reached for Yoongi's hand again. "Well, maybe next time you should estimate me." Yoongi's expression went blank, giving Jimin a death stare, who simply laughed but stopped when he felt a throbbing in his head. "You okay?" Yoongi asked, concerned. Jimin nodded. "Yeah, just a little sore. Why did he have to hit me on the head? Who does that? Just because you don't have a brain doesn't mean you can hurt other people's!" Yoongi laughed and reached over to kiss Jimin's forehead. "Come on, let's get you to your own bed." "Seokjin," Jimin said, getting up from his bunk. The older had just come back from doing gods know what in the Big House. He closed the door to the cabin behind him and walked over to Jimin. "I heard what happened tod-" he was cut off by Jimin bringing a hand up to his face. "I'm fine. Physically, anyway. I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to talk about me with my own boyfriend behind my back. I love you but you're so overbearing. I know how dangerous this quest is. But please, stop treating me like i'm a little kid who can't do anything." Seokjin stepped back a bit, analyzing what Jimin had just said. He didn't speak for two minutes until he finally sighed and said "I'm sorry. I'm just worried. I just haven't had a lot of luck with quests and usually the most enthusiastic demigod... Anyway, I'm sorry. I just want you to know that you can back out any time you want, alright?"

Jimin smiled, hugging his brother. "Alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter looked longer in my notes i swear. it gets sadder the next few chapters srry ((sorry for any spelling mistakes i cannot read the screen))


	9. Chapter 9

There was only one week left until they had to leave for their quest. Everyone at this point felt as if their limbs were going to fall off, the training taking a heavy toll on them all. Meals were a grim affair as everyone ate in silence, the usual rowdiness coming from the Apollo and Aphrodite tables gone. Jimin and Yoongi hadn't spent a night together since before their training started, and Jimin felt it immensely. Being a child of Aphrodite, Jimin can sense when someone is heart broken or just hurt because of love and Yoongi was suffering. Jimin made many mental notes to give Yoongi a lot of hugs and kisses when he saw him. Thankfully, that was soon, as Yoongi had asked Jimin to spend the night in his cabin when they passed each other at the stables.

 

Jimin knocked on the door of the Poseidon cabin, the familiar salty smell welcoming him. Yoongi barely got the door open before Jimin was hurling himself into him. Jimin wrapped his arms around Yoongi's waist, nuzzling his head into his chest. "I missed you," Jimin mumbled against his boyfriend's chest. Yoongi smiled and stroked Jimin's hair, the orange dull from lack of maintenance. "Come on Jiminie, you're gonna let all the bugs in." Yoongi closed the door, trying to maneuver around his cabin as best as he could with Jimin latched on to him like a koala. "Jimin you're suffocating me."

"I just missed you so much."

"You saw me today."

"Doesn't count! I haven't properly kissed you in a week!" Jimin complained, but did eventually let go of Yoongi. He sat down on the older's bunk, watching as he scrambled around, picking up stray pieces of clothing. "You don't have to tidy up for me my little yogurt parfait, it's just me," he said. Yoongi dropped the pants he was picking up at the nickname, turning to his boyfriend. "Your little yogurt parfait." Jimin nodded. "You have cute nicknames for me, so i should have one for you."

"Calling me a yogurt parfait is far from cute."

Jimin pretend to sulk, pouting his soft lips, prompting Yoongi to kiss them. Jimin smiled, his eyes going into those crescents that Yoongi loves and had missed so much. "So what's the plan for tonight," Jimin asked. "Uh, well i was just thinking we could, I don't know, cuddle?" Yoongi said, scratching the back of his head. "I also have a stash of candy I keep and replenish every summer. If that's okay." Jimin smiled again. "That sounds really nice."

An hour and half a bag of gummy worms later, the boys were laid out on the bunk cuddling. "I've missed this," Jimin said, hugging Yoongi as tightly as he could. "Me too," Yoongi said. But a thought occurred to him. What if this was the last they could do this comfortably? Without anxiety and stress? He didn't vocalize any of this in fear of upsetting the younger and ruining the night. "What're you thinking about?" Jimin asked, popping a gummy into his mouth. Yoongi shook himself from his thoughts, smiling at the younger. "Nothing," he replied. Jimin pulled himself away from Yoongi and sat up, crossing his arms. "No, don't lie to me. Tell me," he pouts. "Just thinking about us. Don't worry." Jimin smiles, resuming his position in Yoongi's arms. They lay in silence for a few moments before Yoongi says "What if one of us doesn't come back?" Jimin reaches for Yoongi's hand, gripping it firmly. "Don't think like that. We'll be okay," Jimin says comfortingly. Yoongi kisses the orange mop of hair, closing his eyes. "We should sleep Minnie, we have an early day tomorrow." He feels Jimin shake his head, trying to get up. "I need to brush my teeth," he whines. "No you don't. Stay here," Yoongi replies, holding Jimin back. Jimin sighs in defeat, going limp in Yoongi's hold. "Fine, but if I get cavities I'm sending you my bill."

 

They were both awoken by a loud banging on the cabin door, accompanied by yelling. "Yoongi Min and Jimin Park!" Jungkook yells, opening the door. Yoongi opened his eyes slowly, blinking tiredly at the guy. "Can you shut up, Jimin's still sleeping," he grumbled sleepily. "I'm not," Jimin says, peering up at Jungkook. "Good, cos your brother called a meeting." Jimin groaned and once again removed himself from Yoongi's hold, this time unwillingly. "Alright. Tell him we'll be there soon."

The table in the big house was already full once Jimin and Yoongi made their way over. They took their seats and waited for Seokjin to stand up. "Hi everyone. Thank you for coming today. I, uh, have some plans sorted out for the quest. As you know this quest is very dangerous. Probably the most dangerous in two decades. So we need to be careful and take precautions." He paused, watching everyone else's reactions nervously. When the group didn't react, he continued. "It's a long journey. First we need to go to Los Angeles, as the entrance to Hades is there -" Jungkook perked up at the mention of the underworld "- and it will be a dangerous trek down there as there's so many of us."

"Get on with it will you?" Yoongi interrupted, causing Jimin elbowing him gently in the ribs. Seokjin nodded at the two. "We've split up all of you. The more powerful demigods going first, heading down to LA first and just clearing the way." That got the group going.

They all whispered amongst themselves, not knowing exactly what Jin meant. Namjoon cleared his throat. "Ah, well, as I've been studying Tartarus and Hades and everything in between for gods knows how long, I felt that splitting us up might be a safe call." He looked at Jin wearily, who gave him an encouraging grin. "So, uh, yeah we divided it based on your strengths. Harvesting skills that focus more on physical strength will put you in one group, kinesics in the other." Jimin and Yoongi looked at each other, knowing exactly what that entailed. "Okay, so Jungkook, Yoongi, Artemis and her hunters, me and Hoseok will lead. Jimin, Wheein, Seokjin and Yongsun, you guys will follow us two weeks after or so, whenever we safely make it to Hades. We'll Iris Message you." Yoongi held onto Jimin's hand, squeezing it gently, Jimin returning the action. Out of the corner of his eye, Jimin can see Solar and Moonbyul exchange a look of worry, Artemis noticing, but not saying anything.

"We're sorry to have to do this, but it's only for safety." Chiron cleared his throat, making Jimin jump as he forgot the centaur and god were even there. "Yes, well, its unorthodox but Namjoon and Seokjin have seemed to plan this out carefully. I don't want any of you giving them grief." He looked directly at Yoongi while saying that.

 

"Two weeks."

"I know-"

"Can't you do something?"

"I can't Jimin you know that." The younger looks at his boyfriend sadly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Why can't the Fates let us be happy? You didn't see them cut a string, did you?" he asked worriedly. Yoongi shook head, holding out his arms for Jimin to walk into, which he did. "It'll be okay. You won't be alone. Wheein and Yongsun and Seokjin will be there, okay?" Jimin nodded, still upset. Their moment, however, was interrupted by a knocking on the cabin door. Yoongi opened it to reveal and tear stained Jungkook, hands clasped in front of him. "P-please. Don't want to g-go," he sobbed. Yoongi led him into the cabin, signalling for Jimin to get some water. "Hey, its okay," Yoongi soothed, rubbing the youngest's back. Jungkook shook his head. "It's n-not. I c-can't do it! I'm only a baby," he sniffed, rubbing his nose on the back of his hand. Yoongi handed him some tissues and continued to rub his back. "Shh, don't cry Kookie, you're gonna do so well, yeah?" Jimin cooed. Jungkook nodded, leaning more into Yoongi's touch. But Yoongi wasn't looking at Jungkook, he was looking at Jimin, who shared the same worried expression.

 

The day that Yoongi had to leave was the hardest day of Jimin's life so far. The demigods who were going first had been up for hours before Jimin. They were all puttering around camp, tired and anxious. Usually, Jimin was told, demigods were excited for quests, bouncing around full of energy, but not today. Jimin couldn't blame them. The only one trying to lift everyone's spirits was Taehyung, who kept telling very bad puns.

"Which way does a cyclops wing their liner? Doesn't matter, because Nobody is going to criticize their makeup!"

"What game do Greek gods play? Hydra go Seek!"

"Who did Artemis invite to her party? Her nearest and deer-est friends." (That one earned him a dirty look from the goddess.)

Hoseok decided that he had had enough of Taehyung's shenanigans, and when he told him to apologize for the awfulness, Taehyung promptly responded "No, I will not APOLLOgize Hobi," to which the older kicked his shin. As terrible as the jokes may have been, Jimin understood Taehyung's meaning and felt his heart warm at his brother's pureness.

 

They were only two hours away from departure and Jimin had still not seen Yoongi. He asked around and no one had seen him either. Jimin sighed, slightly annoyed at his boyfriend's behaviour but more worried above anything else. He had a brief conversation with Jungkook who had vaguely suggested that Yoongi was in his cabin. He thanked the younger and made his way to the blue cabin. He knocked and got no answer, so he just let himself in, knowing Yoongi wouldn't mind. He opened the door, expecting to see his boyfriend, but not like this.

Yoongi was crying.

It wasn't loud and he was only letting out a small hiccup or two. He was curled up on his bunk in front of the backpack Jimin assumed he would bring with him. It's contents were all over the bed, like he had thrown them in a fit. "Yoongi?" Jimin said quietly. The older looked up at him, and the sight of Jimin's sad face made him cry even harder. Jimin instantly rushed to Yoongi's side, cradling him in his arms. "Are you alright?" Jimin asked, stroking Yoongi's hair. Yoongi took a deep breath. "D-don't wanna go. It's not fair," he said shakily. "Just because I'm a child of the Big Three! I c-can't leave you." Yoongi started crying again, clinging on to Jimin's shirt. "You're so small I have to protect you," Yoongi whispered. "I'll be okay. How about I'll help you pack?" Jimin said softly. Yoongi nodded. "D'you think I could have a picture of you or something? For when I miss you." Jimin smiled at his boyfriend and got up from the bed, collecting the items strewn across it. "Ah, but I don't have a camera!" Jimin said suddenly while folding a sweatshirt. "Oh, I think I have a polaroid in here somewhere..." Yoongi replies, looking through his trunk. "Ah, here." It looked worn but cared for, a fresh roll of film inside. "Here, I'll take it. One for you one for me," Jimin said. He kissed Yoongi's cheek, pressing the button, praying it came out okay. "For you my honey dew melon," Jimin said, handing the photo to Yoongi. Yoongi took it and gave Jimin a look. "Again with the dessert names. If I'm honey dew, you're... cantaloupe." Jimin giggled, Yoongi's heart fluttering. "Hm, your cantaloupe." They took the second photo, both of them smiling to the camera. "Keep this safe, okay? Don't let any monsters or old men get this," Jimin joked. "I won't."

 

The goodbyes were emotional. Hoseok held onto Jimin for a good five minutes before Jungkook pried the older off of him. "My Jungkookie, what am I gonna do without you?" Jimin cooed, stroking Jungkook's cheek. "I'll be okay. Yoongi will look out for me," Jungkook responded, turning to Taehyung. Jimin hugged Namjoon, then said a brief goodbye to Artemis and her hunters, Moonbyul looking particularly sad after her parting with Solar. Finally, Jimin turned to Yoongi, emotion overwhelming him. Jimin slammed himself into Yoongi's arms, silently crying. "I'm going to miss you so much," he whispers into Yoongi's neck. "Me too Jiminie. It won't be long, we can see each other soon, right? And you have the polaroid, so I'm not really leaving you, right?" Jimin nodded then shrugged. "Gonna miss your hugs," he said. He let himself go from Yoongi's arms and kissed him on the mouth. "Please be safe. Take care of Jungkookie. I love you," he said with finality. Yoongi looked at him, smiling sadly. "I love you too."

With that, the group of demigods turned and left, disappearing through the gates of Camp Half Blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been sitting in my notes for over a week hehehehe


	10. Chapter 10

The two days before Jimin had to leave were terrible. He was bored and felt sad and empty. Taehyung and Hyejin had tried to cheer him up by shrinking one of Seokjin's sweaters, bringing him food and yelling bad jokes, but all Jimin wanted to do was look at the polaroid of him and Yoongi and sleep. Seokjin even tried to make Jimin feel better, but Jimin knew he was relieved Yoongi was out of his hair for now.

Jimin was sitting at the dock, swirling his feet around in the water when he felt the platform move. Looking up, he saw Yongsun approaching him, a small smile on her face. "Hey," she said. Jimin waved, looking back down at his feet. "Hyejin told me you might be down here. I feel like I can help make you feel better 'cause I know how you feel." Jimin suddenly remembers how sad she looked when Moonbyul left, and Jimin felt bad for not considering how the other's felt. "Ah but don't feel bad!" Solar said, as if reading his mind. "You're sad too, it's okay." Jimin nodded. Solar sat down beside him, putting a reassuring hand on his arm. "Hey, he's gonna be okay. Hoseok wouldn't let anything happen to him," she said.

Jimin nodded again. It wasn't that he didn't trust Yoongi, or anyone on the quest, he just didn't trust the outside world. Monsters, vengeful gods, natural disasters, it was all too much. Solar felt his anxiousness, and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Jimin. A parting can be forever, or for a short time, it's just how you think of it."

  
The day finally came for Jimin to leave. He didn't know what to do with himself, he was excited and nervous and ready to die. Taehyung and Hyejin gave Jimin pep talks all throughout the day, telling him how well he was going to do and how Yoongi was going to be proud of him. He blushed at all of the praise. "Take care of yourself Jiminie," Taehyung whispered into Jimin's neck, clinging onto the older. "I will Taehyungie. I'll take care of Jungkookie too." Jimin looked over at Hyejin, who was giving tearful looking farewells to Yongsun and Wheein. He felt a hand clap on his shoulder, turning around to see Chiron smiling down at him. "I know you're nervous Jimin. You'll do just fine. You're very capable, and have many capable demigods with you." Jimin smiled sheepishly at the centaur, not knowing what to say. Dionysus was nowhere to be found (he wasn't surprised) so with that, it was time for them to leave. Jimin took one last look at Camp Half-Blood, and walked through the entrance, the trees concealing the sign.

  
How long had it been since Yoongi saw Jimin? A week? Two? He didn't know. He had looked at his polaroid so many times he felt like he was developing withdrawal symptoms. It didn't help that Hoseok and Jungkook took to teasing him every time he stared longingly at the photo. They were somewhere in Pennsylvania, Scranton or whatever. A city who's business men and women would throw a party for 5/5/05 because that's the most exciting thing that's happened to them all week. 

Artemis had set up a camp on the outskirts of the city, having talked to Jin through Iris Message, saying they had left. Yoongi's mood significantly lightened, and he couldn't help but notice Byul's nose smile returning. They hadn't run into any problems yet, just a few people giving them weird looks as once they had went into a grocery store and Artemis, not understanding how things in the twenty first century worked, tried to take an apple from one of the produce stands and walk out with it. She was caught by a cashier who kindly asked her to put it back. Needless to say, they were not allowed back in that grocery store.

Living in a tent with two other people wasn't Yoongi's favourite thing in the world, but he knew it was only a matter of a few days before he could share a tent with Jimin. Yoongi never really had a problem with his ADHD, unlike other demigods, but without stimulation he's become more restless, his battle reflexes and inattentiveness becoming too much to bear. The only way he's been able to relieve it is through pacing around their campsite, which annoyed Namjoon who has been trying to devise strategies for when they get to Hades, then Tartarus.

"Please Yoongi. I know you're worried about Jimin but you're making too much noise," the younger had complained. Yoongi shot him a look. "How long until they're supposed to arrive," he asked, finally sitting down on a log. "Hopefully by this Saturday. Just sit down and try to relax, okay?" Yoongi nodded, not relaxed at all.

  
They had only been travelling for a day and Jimin was already tired. Seokjin kept nagging him to eat and drink water, he absolutely despised public transit and he missed Yoongi. The polaroid he kept tucked in his pocket was becoming wrinkled as it was in his hand most of the time (he noticed Solar's stares).   
They were on a bus from New York City to their destination. Jimin was having a conversation with Wheein over a new quiver she had brought along to the quest when they all sensed it; a monster. All four demigods became panicked, as they could not see who or what it was. That was the thing about monsters being in the mortal world, the Mist covered them too well. Seokjin craned his neck up, eyes widening as they land on a woman sitting on the bus. At first glance, she looks very ordinary, a little pudgy, wearing a simple blue denim dress with an agitated looking chihuahua in her purse. "I-I don't know what it is," Jin whispered from the other side of him. "What do we do?" Yongsun asked, reaching to grab something, her bow and arrows no doubt, from her bag. "Don't do anything yet, wait and see if it gets off. We don't want to cause a scene." Jimin averted his gaze from a woman sitting on the far end of the bus, her eyes burning right through him. The bus came to a stop and a few people got up and left, including the woman, seemingly making her way over to the exit.

She walked passed it, standing in front of Seokjin.

The eldest boy gulped, trying to give his nicest smile. However, the woman stayed scowling, narrowing her eyebrows at Jimin's brother. "I knew i smelled little demigods. I really didn't want to ruin my manicure today but..." she said, pointedly examining her freshly painted nails. "Ah, you don't have to do that, we won't bother you!" Seokjin said nervously. "Hm, but you and your parents been killing my babies for centuries! It's only fair for me to extract my revenge!" Yongsun straightened. "Your babies? May we ask who you are and why you think you can just attack us?" she snipped. The woman rolled her eyes, focusing on the eldest of the demigods, her green eyes filled with anger. "I'm Echidna, Mother of Monsters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished this on friday and only edited it now ???? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (also im on mobile so sorry for any mistakes hehe)


	11. Chapter 11

Jimin gulped. He didn't know who or what Echidna was (the only echidna he knew was Knuckles from Sonic), but he calling herself the 'Mother of Monsters' couldn't be good. He looked over to his brother, who silently mouthed the name. Echidna took her eyes off of Yongsun and focused them on Jimin, her green eyes widening. "Oh, but it would be such a shame for me to obliterate you. You're so cute," she cooed, reaching out to touch one of Jimin's chubby cheeks. Seokjin reacted instantly, slapping her hand away. "Don't you dare touch him," he hissed. The monster looked livid. Instead of a mildly annoyed look on her features, she looked like she could burn a hole through the ground with her gaze. Jin moved to pull out his spear, but Jimin stopped him. "But-but what if they see," he whispered.

"It'll just look like we're robbing some lady. Don't worry Jiminie." Jimin didn't know which was worse.

Solar and Wheein pulled out their bow and arrows, Jimin doing the same. Echidna went from a pudgy woman in a denim dress to a snake like figure with a human head accompanied sharp fangs, pointed tail that was flicking around and a forked tongue. "Oh, despiteful little demigods. You're like cockroaches! Can't ever get rid of you!" She let her chihuahua out of her purse, the Mist wearing off, revealing a creature Jimin had never seen before. It had the head of a lion, body of a goat, a mane caked with blood and a ten foot long scaly snake-headed tail. "Chimera," he heard Jin whisper from beside him. Echidna hummed. "I see you're not entirely useless. Yes, this here is my son Chimera." She gave Chimera a look, and the beast flung back around, a stream of fire coming from it's mouth. Jimin yelped and jumped back, almost dropping his bow. He regained his composure, however, and shot at the Chimera's eye, who let out an ungodly yell.

The bus game to a stop, making the demigods topple a little. "If you're going to behave like this on my bus, take it outside!" the bus driver screeched. The two eldest sighed, picking up their things. The Echidna smiled smugly. She sat back down once the demigods got off the bus. The doors closed and the bus sped off, leaving the demigods with no way to Scranton. "Jiminie, you handled yourself so well. You hit that monster perfectly!" Wheein said, ruffling Jimin's hair. Jimin ducked his head in embarrassment. "Come on, we need to find a way to Scranton," Yongsun huffed.

 

It was well over the date for the second group of teens to arrive at their little makeshift camp, and Yoongi was getting more anxious by the second. What if they were attacked by some monster? What if they got detained? Many terrible things ran through Yoongi's head, but Jungkook had tried to reassure him multiple times that they were all okay. "Honestly, I would know if they died Yoongi." The thought made Yoongi shiver.

Apparently they were a few days late to arriving to camp, Jin had told Jimin. He couldn't help but feel as it was his fault, for attacking the Echidna and her weird chihuahua/chimaera son. He didn't vocalize any of this though, so he didn't worry the others. Maybe his brother and Yoongi were right. He shouldn't have joined the quest, and backed out when he could. He stayed silent while the other three talked out a plan. If they took a taxi from their current location (a dive in a sketchy part of town) to their destination (on the outskirts of a city two hours away) they could make it, but the fare would be too much and would drain their entire money supply. Suddenly, Yongsun sprung up from her seat, causing some people sitting around them to stare at her.

"Dad's sun chariot!"

Wheein looked at her, confused, but then a look of realization settled on her face. Jimin looked between his two cousins, then at his brother. "Dad? Do they mean Apollo?" he asked Jin. His brother nodded. "Yeah. Apollo has this chariot that's literally melts snow it's so hot." Jimin widened his eyes. "Oh no! It's not hot in it, but hot enough to melt snow. Yongsun, do you think you and Wheein could call your dad?" The girls nodded.

  
After the four demigods had eaten, they went into an alley way, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Yongsun and Wheein went off to say a prayer to their dad, and Jimin pulled out his polaroid with Yoongi, holding his close to his chest. He saw Seokjin looking at him from the corner of his eye, so he turned around to face his brother. "Look, I know you and Yoongi have a bad past, but I actually love him. I've never had a serious boyfriend before and I don't know, just please try and be nice to him? For me?" Jin sighed. "Okay Jiminie. For you." He didn't get to say much more as a bright light caught both of their attentions. Before them stood a man. He was tall, was built and had the same dazzling smile as Hoseok, Wheein and Yongsun. He basically looked like a Greek god.

"You called?" he said.

Yongsun, who's mouth was open, staring in awe at the man, closed her mouth and nodded. "Uh, yeah. Uhm, I'm Yongsun Kim, daughter of you?" Jimin snapped his head up to the man, feeling slightly silly for not realizing that the man was Apollo. "Oh! Yongsun! Yeah, I remember your mom. Lovely lady. How's she doing?"

"She's fine. We actually called you here because we need to borrow your chariot, if that's okay?"

Apollo looked around at the other three demigods, his eyes landing on Wheein first. "What's your name?"

"Wheein Jung. Yongsun's sister."

Apollo smiled at his daughter. Jimin noted that they have the same dimples.

"What about you two?" the god asked the boys. "I'm Seokjin Kim, son of Aphrodite. This is my brother Jimin Park." Apollo eyed all four demigods then moved to his chariot, which was actually a bright cherry red Maserati. It was luminescent and almost blinded Jimin. "Alright. Get in. Where to?"

  
Jimin decided he very much preferred travelling by bus instead of in a flying chariot (which had changed from a Maserati to a mini van to hold the four demigods and the god) driven by the god of poetry, medicine and archery. But, they reached their destination quickly nonetheless and all Jimin could think about was seeing Yoongi again, getting to hug and kiss the older, something he very desperately missed the passed few weeks. The chariot's heat (apparently it wasn't the sun itself, but people's belief of the sun) had burned a few trees in the area, but nothing too bad that would cause suspicion. "My sister will probably fix it," Apollo assured.

They all stepped out of the van, stretching their limbs. Jimin could faintly make out some tents in the distance, and his heart beat picked up. "Would you guys mind if I joined you? I wanna say hi to my sister."

  
Yoongi looked up from the mini tornado he conjured up when he heard a loud noise from the distance. He looked over to where the source of the noise was and saw a very bright light. Worried, he went to find Artemis, who was sitting in her tent with her hunters.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Lady Artemis, but I think there's something approaching our camp." Artemis looked up from her bow and gave Yoongi a concerned look. "Why do you think that?" she asked. "Well, there's a really bright light over there, like the sun bright, and -" before Yoongi could finish, Artemis held up her hand and sighed. "No, it's not a monster. Just my brother, Apollo."

  
"Pretty sweet set up you got here sister," Apollo said, looking around. Artemis emerged from the tent, looking annoyed. "What brings you here brother?" she asked annoyed. "I have a special delivery. Four fighting fit demigods for you!" Yoongi heard what Apollo said, turning his head around so fast he almost got whip lash. There, standing next to Apollo, was his Jimin, looking as cute and small as ever. Without thinking, he ran full force at his boyfriend, latching his arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his soft lips. "I missed you," he whispered against them. Jimin smiled. "I missed you too."


	12. Chapter 12

The other demigods heard the commotion and left their tents, all ecstatic to see their friends again and to meet Apollo. Hoseok nearly fainted at the sight of his dad, being someone the teen looked up to for so long. When Jimin saw Jungkook, he jumped onto him and latched onto the younger boy, the task being easy as the younger was built bigger than Jimin. "My Jungkookie. Have you been eating? You feel a little thin. Has Yoongi been taking care of you?" Jungkook pried the older off of him. "Yes I have been. It's the extra exercise. And he has, but he was more concerned about you," Jungkook said sheepishly. Jimin turned to look at his boyfriend, who was smiling shyly. Jimin furrowed his brows in faux anger. "Yoongi Min! You were supposed to be looking after the baby! Not worrying about me!" he pouted. Yoongi wrapped his arms around Jimin, taking in the younger's soft scent of apples. Jimin kissed Yoongi's cheek and looked over to Solar and Moonbyul, who were openly holding hands, but quickly let go as Artemis had exited her tent again to speak with Namjoon. Yoongi, however, didn't notice and brought Jimin to his tent that he had been sharing with Jungkook.

"You're probably really tired after all that traveling, yeah?" Jimin nodded, letting his boyfriend pull him into the tent.

"I missed this," Yoongi said after they had laid down. "I missed being able to hold you and cuddle you and just _love_ you." Jimin buried his face into the crook of Yoongi's neck. "I missed it too. I looked at that polaroid every day," he said, embracing the elder's warmth. "Me too Jiminie." Their moment of comfort was broken by a loud shout from outside. They both shot up and went outside. Jimin expected to see Namjoon cradling a hurt appendage, what he didn't expect was to see a giant drakon terrorizing his friends. On instinct, Jimin went to find his bow, going behind Artemis and Apollo, who had already had theirs out and ready. He stood beside Moonbyul and waited for the go ahead.

"Jungkook no!" Yoongi yelled.

Before anyone had time to properly react, Jungkook had taken out his sword and swung at the thing, only to be thrown off, as the monster's scales were armour like. It turned around and glared at Jungkook, the boy becoming paralyzed. Jungkook fell on his shoulder and the impact had been enough to dislocate his shoulder, so he laid there, with his shoulder screaming in pain, completely paralyzed, with a drakon preparing to spit acidic venom at him.

" _Now_ demigods!" Artemis yelled. Ten arrows shot at the drakon at once, but it was hardly affected. "Yoongi you idiot get Jungkook out of there!" Jin yelled, going to retrieve his spear. Yoongi broke out of his trance and pulled Jungkook to safety as gently as he could. "It looks like it's a Maeonian drakon. These are very hard to kill. Apollo and I will handle this, all of you get to safety, now," Artemis commanded. All the demigods watched from a distance as the two gods of archery worked their magic. Somewhere along the way, Artemis had obtained long hunting knives and was aiming for the drakon's eyes, while Apollo was throwing many swords down the throat of the creature. Jimin averted his gaze from the fight and stroked Jungkook's hair. "Jungkookie, my little Jungkookie. That was very stupid of you, you know that? You could've gotten more injured than you already are!" Jungkook was still paralyzed and Apollo instructed his kids not to do anything until the drakon was defeated, as it was too difficult for a demigod to attempt to fix paralysis from a monster. Jungkook whimpered, the searing pain from his shoulder bringing tears to his eyes. Yoongi was staring blankly at the gods, blaming himself for letting Jungkook get hurt. He could already feel Seokjin's glare burning the back of his neck.

Finally, with one last sword to the throat, the drakon was defeated, disappearing into little specs of dust. The two gods made their way over to the group of teenagers, Apollo kneeling down in front of Jungkook. "Hey, it's okay, Jungkook, right? Son of Hades?" Jimin imagined that Jungkook was nodding. "I'm going to need you to hold still while i cure you of paralysis. Just relax, deep breaths." He put a hand to Jungkook's forehead and abdomen, muttering something in Ancient Greek. "Okay Jungkook, can you move a finger for me?" He does. "Now lift your leg." Jungkook does and the god smiles at the youngest in the group. "Okay, on a scale of one to ten how much pain are you in?"

"Twenty. It feels like there's something really heavy on my arm, like holding it down and the pain, oh my god please fix it it _hurts_ , I feel like throwing up," he rambled weakly. "Shh, it's a minor dislocation," Apollo says, feeling the shoulder. "Hm. I don't think it's fully dislocated, so you should be happy about that, but I feel like Hoseok could fix this?" Said boy looked up surprised at his dad. "What? I mean y-yeah i can do that, uh," Hoseok paused, staring awkwardly at Jungkook. He took a deep breath and said an incantation, Jungkook slowly feeling the pain starting to go away. "How does it feel?" Hoseok asked nervously. "Okay I guess. It still feels weird though," he replied. "It'll take some time. I advise not doing putting any strain on that shoulder, alright? You don't wanna risk it." Apollo turned to his sister. "I think i should be going, you know, sun business and stuff."

"Bye dad!"

"Thanks for letting us ride in your sun chariot. I'll tell mom you say hi."

Before he left to go to his sun chariot, Apollo pulled Jimin aside. "I know you're nervous about this quest Jimin, but believe me, you're going to do really well and make your mom proud." Jimin thanked the god and watched him leave in his cherry red Maserati.

 

When all the younger demigods had settled down and gone to sleep, Seokjin pulled Yoongi aside angrily. "You said you would look out for Jungkook, now look at him!" the older hissed. Yoongi glanced at the tent, hearing the boy's faint snores. He looked back at the older, brows furrowed. "It wasn't that serious. It's a dislocated shoulder, Hoseok healed him as best he could." Jin snarled, pointing a finger at Yoongi's chest. "You're so arrogant you don't even realize you're putting a child's life in danger. How can I trust you with Jimin when you're incompetent with everyone else?" Yoongi blinked back tears that were threatening to fall down his face. He glanced over at the tent, the boys still appeared to be sleeping as peacefully as they could. Little did Yoongi know, though, was that Jimin had woken up upon hearing the harsh whisper yelling of his brother. He felt a sadness over his body, hugging Jungkook closer, being careful of his hurt shoulder.

"Don't think I don't have half a mind to get Chiron to kick you, Jimin and Jungkook off of this quest." Yoongi straightened at that. "You act like Jungkook wants to be here. You're sitting here berating me, right by your little brother at that, but have you noticed Jungkook's behaviour? And no it's not because of his shoulder," he added at the end, noticing Jin's raised brow. "Jungkook didn't want to be here in the first place. He's barely a teenager, but you forced him to come here. You should be thankful that me and Jimin are here, keeping him as happy and sane as you can be on this gods forsaken quest."

"Don't you dare talk to me that way you-"

"I know you hate me because of Anita," Yoongi interrupted.

Jin stared at Yoongi in disbelief. "Don't you dare bring up her name. It's your fault she died." Yoongi narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to the older. "It's my fault as much as it is yours. Don't you blame it on me Jinnie," he hissed. Jin stepped back, his expression becoming unreadable. "Go to sleep. You're going to wake the others." With that he turned around and retreated back to his tent.

Yoongi sighed and went back to his. When he entered, he saw Jimin and Jungkook curled up next to each other, the former cuddling the latter as he cried until he fell asleep. Yoongi snuck in beside Jimin, his back facing the younger.

"Yoongi," Jimin's soft voice came out. He felt Jimin turn himself around, wrapping his arms around Yoongi's waist. "I heard all that. I'm sorry. I told him to let whatever you two had go. I don't think it was your fault Jungkook got hurt. He's just too ambitious for his own good." Yoongi stirred, letting Jimin know to move back a little so they were face to face. "I know but what if he's right? I just stood there, like how I did with Anita. I was supposed to be looking out for Jungkook and I can't even do that right. I'm sorry Jiminie." Jimin pressed his lips to Yoongi's. "Shh, don't say that. It's not your fault and will never be your fault. Let's get some sleep, yeah?" Yoongi nodded, closing his eyes and letting Jimin's soft puffs of breath lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting this now to make up for how boring the last chapter was hehe


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Jimin woke up to Jungkook shaking him with his good arm. "Jiminie, Jiminie wake up. My arm, it hurts," he whispered. Jimin sighed and sat up, carefully detangling himself from Yoongi. "Okay. I have some nectar in my bag. You need to start being more careful Jungkookie," Jimin nagged. "If the pain gets worse go talk to Hoseok or Wheein or Solar okay?" Jungkook nodded, turning around and going back to sleep. Jimin laid back down too, but he was wide awake at this point, so he snaked his arm around Yoongi, putting his face into the older's neck.

"Morning," came Yoongi's gruff morning voice. Jimin smiled into his neck. "Good morning my ball of sunshine." Yoongi shifted away from him. "Sunshine?" he said once they were face to face. Jimin nodded. "Do you wanna go for a walk? I think it's still pretty early," he asked.

They walked a few feet away from the camp, far enough so they could have some alone time but close enough as to not alarm anybody. "So what have you been up to," Yoongi asks, grabbing Jimin's hands in his. "Well, the reason we took so long was because we were on a bus to get to a motel but we were attacked by an echidna and her chihuahua son chimaera. We made a scene because i shot an arrow at it and got kicked off the bus. So that's how we ended up hitching a ride with Apollo," he finished. Yoongi looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "Jimin Park! Are you crazy! Trying to fight an echidna and her son chimera," he exclaimed. Jimin pouted, and Yoongi ran his thumb over the younger's lips then gave him a soft kiss. "My brave little toaster strudel. But don't try and take on monsters by yourself, okay?" Jimin nodded. "What about you?"

"Honestly? We got nothing. You would think with two kids of the Big Three and an actual goddess something would happen, but that drakon was the first thing we got. I'm kind of glad too, I don't think Artemis would've been able to tackle it by herself -" he looks behind him "- don't tell her I said that, but those things are fucking terrifying."

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here, because full offence, Jungkook is terrible to cuddle with." Jimin felt a small pang of jealousy, but it was overcome with the image of Jungkook and Yoongi cuddling, and he internally coo'd. Before Jimin had the chance to reply, there was a call from the camp, Artemis signalling them for breakfast, so they made their way over.

Jimin grabbed a plate of the fruit and cheese and went to sit next to Yoongi and Jungkook when Jin stopped him. "Can we talk," he said. Jimin looked over to the other two and gave them a shrug. He followed his brother a few steps away from the camp. "You know what I'm going to say, don't you," Jin said, raising an eyebrow. "I do and I don't appreciate it. It wasn't Yoongi's fault, you know very well how overly ambitious Jungkook can be sometimes. And I heard you _belittling_ my boyfriend and honestly I love you but I'm so tired of it. I want you to apologize. Right _now_."

  
Yoongi watched his boyfriend and his brother talking, but it was mostly Jimin looking very stern. Jungkook nudged his ribs. "It's okay. It's Jimin, he can handle himself." Yoongi nodded and sighed, playing around with the grapes on his plate. "I'm sorry for letting you get hurt. I was supposed to be looking out for you," Yoongi mumbled. Jungkook gripped the back of his neck sheepishly and gave a small smile. "Uh, that was mostly my fault. I was too excited to finally attack a monster. You're a good friend Yoongi, and boyfriend. Jimin's lucky to have you." Yoongi smiled at his friend until he noticed two figures in front of him. Jimin smiled sweetly down at his boyfriend then narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Uh, hi. Uhm -" he glanced at Jimin, who raised and eyebrow "- I'm-I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you all these years. It hasn't been fair of me and now that you're in my life more than ever, Jimin feels -" Jimin cleared his throat "- I feel that I should apologize to you. I'm sorry." He held out his hand, and Yoongi looked from Seokjin to Jimin. He knew Jin wasn't an asshole, he knew that he was still grieving over Anita and that Yoongi was the one he could project it on, but that didn't mean he forgave him. He didn't enjoy being yelled at for things that weren't even his fault, and he didn't enjoy people cowering away from him because e was the Almighty Son of Poseidon Who Let's His Friends Die. But he thought of Jimin, who had made this his best summer since he met Jungkook. Jimin, who always thought of others before himself, who only wanted the most important people in his life to get along. Yoongi inhaled deeply and took Seokjin's hand.

"I forgive you."

  
Tension levels were decreased after that, Jungkook's arm was better and everything was fine. Jimin hoped it lasted the rest of the trip, because two days later they were packing up and headed to Denver. When Jungkook was told the news, he groaned. "What's wrong Jungkook?" Jimin asked very concerned. "Do you and Denver have a bad history? I know you're from there but -" he was cut off by Jungkook shaking his head. "No. Just my mom. She's super chill but a huge pushover it's kind of embarrassing," he ends on an embarrassed note. Jimin taps Jungkook's chin and turns to Namjoon. "Do you know how we're going to get there? It's like a twenty one hour drive," he says. Namjoon shakes his head "No actually, unless theres a way we can conjure up like ten plane tickets." Jungkook clears his throat. "Uhm, actually there's a quicker way."

 

That's how they find themselves closely inspecting every nook and crevice of the Scranton Internatiol Airport. According to Jungkook, people have theories that there's tunnels connecting to every airport in America. But Jungkook, being the son of Hades born in Denver, knows this to be true (he just doesn't know where the entrance is). So they there were, a bunch of teenagers, looking behind every flower pot, garbage can and even urinal at one point, looking for _something_. Finally, Namjoon had accidentally leaned on a water fountain, the fixture falling off. Behind it was a tunnel, a long and narrow path. "Well?" Artemis said. "Is this it?" Jungkook nodded.

"Y-yeah. They're bunkers for the New World Order."


	14. Chapter 14

After they had found the small opening into the forbading tunnel, they argued for a good ten minutes of who was to go first. Artemis suggested Solar, as she was the oldest demigod, but Moonbyul had quickly shut that idea down, earning her a weird glance from the huntress. Hoseok had suggested Jungkook, since he knew the most about the place, but Jimin stepped in immediately, stating that Jungkook 'was only a baby' and volunteered himself, much to the disapproval of Yoongi and Jin. Jimin gave both of them a look, and they both let it slide.

"Come on Jungkookie, lets go together."

The two youngest led the way apprehensively, the narrow corridor intimidating even to the oldest demigods of the bunch. "What was this thing used for anyway?" Jimin asked. Jungkook took a deep breath. "I think it was for an organization, called the New World Order. I think it was a bunker to protect them from the apocalypse or something. Important government people have said it was for a railway for the airport, but I don't believe it. What train can fit in here and where's the train tracks?" Jungkook finished. Jimin nodded, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic. "You don't think we'll run into anyone, do you Kook?" Hoseok asked from somewhere in the back. Jungkook took a few minutes to respond, trying to feel any other life forces in the tunnel. "I-I don't think so? We're not far in enough to tell."

"How long will we be walking?" Namjoon asks. Jungkook shrugs. "Who knows. Hours, days? Maybe even seconds, these tunnels are so unpredictable." They walk in silence for a few moments until they pass by a doorway, labeled "Denver Airport". The group sighs in relief, as they made their way through the suffocating corridor in 20 minutes. "You know," Yoongi said, looking at a mural on the opposite wall, "I can see why Jungkook's dad hung around here a lot." Jungkook went to hit Yoongi's arm, but he saw a black spot at the corner of his eye, and it was slowly moving up his own arm. He screamed slightly, shaking his arm frantically, accidentally hitting Namjoon in the process, who in turn let out his own shriek.

They gained a few stares from passerby, but the group was giggling at the two's misfortune. Jungkook seemed to have calmed down but Namjoon was still freaking out.

"Oh god, is it gone, get it off of me. I'm going to cry so don't you _dare_ laugh at me Hoseok Jung."

Artemis rolled her eyes and brushed down Namjoon's arms and the demigod visibly calmed down. "Intense arachnophobia, yes your mother and Arachne go way back." The demigods continued giggling as they walked around the airport, but they diminished as they took in the bizarre décor of the airport. The mural Yoongi was looking at seemed very colourful and fun from afar, but up close it was very sinister, the painted image of a person in a gas mask, brandishing weapons sent shivers down the spines of the group. However, the other mural depicted children crying over open caskets. Truly, a place where the god of the underworld would enjoy hanging out.

Artemis tore her eyes away from the gruesome paintings and turned to Jungkook. "Since it was your wonderful idea to come here, why don't you lead the way," she huffed. Jungkook looked at her with wide eyes but nodded, leading the group around the airport. 

 

"Jungkook?" someone said. 

 

Jungkook spun around quickly, searching for the owner of the voice. He eyes landed upon a man, slightly taller than himself, with dark hair and eyes, a slightly permanent frown etched upon his face.

 

"Dad?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao hshss sorry its so short and not interesting at all i had an entirely diff plan but it didnt work out so u get this fun cliffhanger! anyway happy new year!


	15. Chapter 15

The man smiled and Jungkook shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. Jimin turned to Yoongi. "T-that's not Hades is it?" he asked warily. Yoongi simply nodded. Hades, having heard Jimin say his name, turned to the group. "Ah, let me introduce myself. Hades, ruler of the Underworld  _and_ Jungkook's dad," the god said. Artemis scoffed and Hades raised his eyebrows, resembling his son. "Oh! Artemis I didn't even know you were here! I haven't seen you since last winter's solstice and you've changed your look!" The goddess rolled her eyes at her uncle and gestured to her hunters. "Hm, I'm sure you remember my hunters. Anastasia Gonzales, daughter of Nike, Dayna Kapoor, daughter of Hebe and my head huntress, Byulie Moon, normal mortal." Jimin studied Byul, how her name and silver hair suited her role so well and looked to Solar, who simply radiated sunshine and smiled to himself, taking Yoongi's hand in his own.

Hades looked at the rest of the group. "So are you all Jungkook's friends? Did you come to visit him in Denver?" he asked. Jungkook shook his head. "Uh, no. I mean yeah they're my friends but uhm, we're on a quest, and we were actually heading towards Tartarus?" Hades' frown returns. "Tartarus? Do you know how  _dangerous_ that is?" he says incredulously. "Yes I know I didn't even wan-" Jungkook starts but his dad cuts him off. "I don't care! I need to have serious chat with Chiron, letting a bunch of  _children_ on a quest like this, are you even qualified, can you do anything?" Hades scorns. Jungkook hangs his head embarrassed at being yelled at in front of everyone a  _goddess_ for gods sake. Hades is about to open his mouth to say something else, but Artemis steps in. " _Hades!_ You woeful old man! Jungkook has become a  _fine_ demigod, and I am 100% positive in his ability to succeed in this quest and the fact that you can't see it in your own son is  _sad_. Go on, I think you have some dead to take care of," she finishes, slightly red in her young face. Hades turns from slightly mad to downright scary, putting on his full God of the Underworld look. "I see. Well, Jungkook, I'll be off now." The god walks off and disappears into the crowd.

Jungkook looks at Artemis with either a look of gratitude or disdain, they don't know, but the youngest makes a beeline for the exit, and the others follow as fast as they can. Jimin and Jin, with their high social awareness, feel how uncomfortable everyone was, so they try to lift the mood by pointing out the creepy blue horse statue they can see from one of the windows, or telling bad jokes, but it just seemed to make the feeling worse, so they left it. They finally caught up to Jungkook, who looked as if he was close to tears, staring off into the distance.

"Jungkookie?" Jimin whispered softly. "Are you okay?" Jungkook just shrugged and sniffed a little bit. "I-I guess. He was just worried about me, it's okay." Jimin turned to Yoongi, signalling for help. "Hey, Kook, why don't we go and sit down and talk for a bit, give everyone some time to rest, yeah?" Jungkook nodded, letting Yoongi drag him off. 

"Well!" Jin said, "Let's sit down. Solar and I will get everyone snacks?" The oldest two demigods left and the rest sat down. Jimin apprehensively sat beside Artemis, smiling gratefully at Dayna who let him take her spot. "Uh, Lady Artemis?" he anxiously asked. The goddess shifted, letting him know she was listening. "That back there - was that normal?" 

"Was what normal?"

"You know, godly parents being assholes. No offence," he added. Thankfully, the goddess smiled. "Sometimes. Depends on the god. Hades - Well Hades is a tricky one. You saw how happy he was to see Jungkook, but the minute Jungkook did something he didn't want, he went overboard. He's a very hard god to please, and I don't blame Jungkook for wanting to tiptoe around his father." Jimin looked at his hands and wondered if his mother is the same way. If Artemis knew what he was thinking she didn't say anything, instead, she hummed thoughtfully and continued . "Gods are tricky beings, Jimin. They're hard to read. I wouldn't dwell on it, I'm sure Jungkook's fine."  _I hope so too,_ Jimin thought.

 

 

Yoongi pulled Jungkook to a semi secluded corner so they could talk. "Are you okay?" is the first thing Yoongi says. Jungkook shrugs again, rubbing at his eyes. "He's right. I'm not skilled enough to be here, I'm weak. I could just stay with my mom until you guys are done..." his voice trailed off sadly, and Yoongi's heart swelled with sadness. "Hey, look at me," he commanded, but Jungkook kept staring at the floor, letting the odd sniffle or sob out. "Jungkook Jeon. Look at me." The younger's head snapped up at his tone, and tears flowed from his eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" Yoongi asks, voice softer this time. Jungkook shrugs, but nods his head right after. "Okay, take your time, deep breaths."

 

Jungkook's dad was around for most of his life, but him and Jungkook's mom would always fight, but Jungkook never paid attention to it. His relationship with his father was still good, so why should it bother him? He loved having father son days with his dad, at amusement parks, fairs, museums. But the older Jungkook got, the farther apart they became. Hades was gone for most of the time, but still made Jungkook feel guilty for not spending time with him. One day Jungkook was the perfect son; good grades, multi talented, great basketball player. But the next Jungkook was but not limited to; selfish, arrogant, prideful. Everything was  _his_ fault, and Jungkook couldn't help but feel that he was right, he wasn't good enough, he was selfish, every misfortune Hades seemed to have was Jungkook's fault, even if he wasn't even  _involved_.

At this point Jungkook was crying too hard to form comprehensible sentences, so Yoongi just hugged him while he sobbed and choked out words like "useless" and "selfish".

 

 

Jin and Solar had returned with an abundance of snacks, and the demigods dug in cheerfully. Except Jimin, of course. He was worried about Jungkook. The _maknae_ (youngest of a group in Korean, Moonbyul had told him) of their group, with amazing talents and charm was off crying somewhere because his dad felt he wasn't good enough, and that pulled at Jimin's heartstrings. He played with the Skittles Jin had handed him, feeling each individual candy. His brother noticed his sadness and fluffed his hair. "Hey, he'll be okay, right Minnie. Yoongi will make him feel better." And as soon as he said it, said boys walked back to the group. Jungkook's eyes were red and puffy, and Yoongi's shirt was slightly damp. Jimin got up to hug Jungkook, but Yoongi noticed his actions and shook his head slightly, signaling that Jungkook needed space. 

"Jungkook said his mom would be happy to have us for a visit, so we should head there next. It's not too far from here, like a 20 minute bus drive," Yoongi said casually. Artemis nodded, and whispered something to Moonbyul. "Well, just sit and enjoy your snacks for no, there's no need to rush," the goddess said. 

Yoongi pointed to beside Jimin, indicating that he could sit down, and then went to talk to Hoseok and Namjoon. 

"Hey," Jimin said, testing the waters. 

"Hi," came Jungkook's feeble reply. "Skittles?" Jungkook nodded, opening the package and pouring a few in his hand. 

Jimin didn't know what to say, but he had an idea that Jungkook didn't want him to say anything, which was fine by him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOO this chap went deeper than i wanted it be and if it's terrible i'm sorry it's 4:13am heh


	16. Chapter 16

No one spoke of the interactions between Hades and Jungkook. They understood the hardships of godly parents and knew not to pry. They were headed to Jungkook's home, to stay for the night, then they were off to Utah the Nevada, then finally Los Angeles, California where they would enter into Hades, then Tartarus, the horrors that lay unknown making the hairs at the back of Yoongi's neck stand up. He didn't want to dwell on it for too long, so he busied himself with planning. Since he and Seokjin ended whatever grudges they've had against each other, it's been much easier for Yoongi to feel apart of the group, he no longer had to worry about eyes shooting daggers into him when he as so much stood next to Jimin, and he was more involved in planning and discussion. Soon, however, they had been dropped off a bus stop, a block and a half away from Jungkook's house, apparently. Jungkook went first, but he looked hesitant to approach the door. But, he knocked on the door nonetheless. A woman in her late thirties answered it, her dark hair put up in a pony tail, her eyes kind but tired. "Jungkookie! Why are you here? Oh! You brought friends!" she said, pulling Jungkook into an embrace. "Uh, yeah. We're on a quest and we were wondering if we could stay for a day or two?" he asked, smiling into his mom's arm. She pulled back and looked at the eight demigods, three hunters and goddess and sighed. "Yes, but some of you will have to sleep on the floor!"

They situated themselves in the Jeon's living room. Looking around, Yoongi noticed the many pictures of Jungkook littering the walls and tables, some of Ms. Jeon and Jungkook, some with family and some with friends (he also noticed the lack of Hades in every one). Ms. Jeon enters the room with a tray of sandwiches and sets it on the table. She takes a seat on the armrest of the couch where Jungkook is sitting and strokes his hair, watching the group dig in hungrily. "Have you guys not been eating properly?" she asks in amusement. Jungkook shakes his head. "We try to avoid spending big loads of money on food, so we've been buying really cheap fast food and snacks. But when we were camping, Artemis would find us berries and mushrooms and we ate that."

"Artemis?" Ms. Jeon says. The goddess waves her hand and bites into her sandwich. Ms. Jeon smiles at her and looks back to peering over the group. Her eyes land on Yoongi, who's been holding hands with Jimin the entire time. He notices Ms. Jeon staring at him and smiles awkwardly. "Let me guess, are you Yoongi?" she asks. He nods and she continues, "I knew it, by your hair. Jungkook talks about you a lot." Said boy blushes and hides his face into his arm. His mom scans the rest of the group, picking people out she knows, aside from the hunters and Jimin. "I'm Jimin Park," he tells her. "Son of Aphrodite. It's my first year at camp." Ms. Jeon eyes Jimin and Yoongi's interlocked hands. "So, are you two - ?" They both nod and she smiles. "You two are very cute, your matching hair is adorable." She stands up and takes the empty tray with her. "Jungkookie, why don't you show your friends your room? You can show them your basketball trophies." Jungkook groans and gets off the couch. "Uh, is it okay if the girls skip out on this?" he says unsure. They nod, so the other six walk to Jungkook's room.

"I swear to the _gods_ if  _any_ of you make fun of me I'll send an army of dead after you," he says. Jungkook's room is the typical teenage boy room. He has posters of different artists on his wall, a good pile of laundry in the corner (clean or unclean, Yoongi doesn't want to know), some books, but the  _real_ eye catcher is the shelf lined with trophies and medals of all sorts. "Ooh, Jungkookie! Look at you! I'm sure this would make Hercules jealous!" Hoseok coos. Namjoon hits his arm and tells him to watch what he says. Jimin notices a framed photo on Jungook's side table. The boy, obviously Jungkook, is standing next to a man, Hades. Jungkook looks happy around his dad, the uneasiness from earlier that day nonexistent. He looks back to the others and they're all fawning over Jungkook's team photos, Yoongi slightly jealous because he never played on an actual team. Jimin smiles and rejoins his friends, putting his chin on Yoongi's shoulder. "I think we have a blow up air mattress in the garage, so we can sleep in here and the girls in the living room. Knowing my mom she wouldn't want us and the girls sleeping in the same room..." he trails off awkwardly so Hoseok picks up the conversation about basketball.

It was night now, and Yoongi and Jimin had taken Jungkook's room, while the other three boys took the garage and the girls in the living room. The air mattress the Jeon's had was only a twin, but Yoongi and Jimin didn't want Jungkook to give up his bed, so they crammed themselves on the mattress. Jimin wasn't asleep, he wasn't tired enough. Instead, he just laid awake, Yoongi cuddled into his chest. He sighed, thinking about Hades' outburst on Jungkook. He hoped it wasn't normal for godly parents to be like that. Artemis was a goddess, and she wasn't a complete asshole, right?  _Well_ , Jimin argues with himself,  _Artemis doesn't have any children, she doesn't count._ Jimin sighed a little too loudly, as Yoongi stirred beside him.

"Hey," he whispered groggily. "Hi," Jimin replied. Yoongi lifted his head to get a better look at Jimin, a little difficult as the only source of light was the moon pouring in from Jungkook's window. It reminded Yoongi of one of the first nights they spent on the dock together and he smiled. "What's bothering you?" he asked. Jimin didn't say anything, just looked at Jungkook's sleeping form and Yoongi understood. "It... I don't know Jiminie. It seemed like an unhealthy relationship, and I don't think Jungkook...  _fully_ understands how bad that is," he uttered sadly. 

"Why are you two awake?" came Jungkook's small voice.

"We uh, we were, t-talking about you, actually," Yoongi stuttered. Jungkook sat up at that and looked at the two and narrowed his eyes. "About  _what_ exactly." Jimin and Yoongi shared a look. Jungkook sighed. "My dad?" The other two nodded and Jungkook patted his bed, inviting them up. Jungkook sighed again and looked at the photo of him and his dad on his nightstand. "I don't know. I just assumed it was normal, you know? Because I don't have friends at school with parents that are Greek gods, and I've never met any of the others, so I just thought it was normal that he was so... abrasive? I don't know what word to use. Yoongi, you already know everything," he smiled sheepishly and Yoongi just returned it, "but his feelings of me were never stable. Sometimes he would blatantly ignore me for no reason but make it feel as if it was my fault, which is pretty crappy I guess. But I can't say I'm always innocent, sometimes I talk back too much or think of myself too often so..." He stopped talking when he felt Yoongi shift on the bed. He looked at the eldest who had an annoyed expression on his face. Fearing he had bothered the older boys, he tried getting under his covers again and gave a meek "Nevermind, forget about it. Sorry for being a nuisance. Go back to bed." Yoongi though, was having none of it and pulled back the sheets. "No. We're here and we'll listen. First though, don't ever blame yourself for someone else's shitty behaviour. You're a teenage boy, it's not your job to keep an immortal god's emotions in check. It doesn't matter what you have or haven't done, you don't deserve to be treated like that, especially your  _father_ for gods sake." 

"Jungkookie, I'm sorry you've had to go through this, alone especially. Let us know if there's anything we can do for you, okay?" Jimin finalized sweetly. Jungkook looked at the other two and smiled, feeling his heart swell with admiration and affection for them. "I - thank you. So much. It really means a lot. I'll let you two go to sleep. He waited until the other two had resumed their places on the tiny mattress before saying goodnight. He rolled over and fell asleep instantly.

Jimin, who was now laying on top of Yoongi, placed a small kiss on said boy's lips. "I love you, you know that?" he said.

"I know," Yoongi replied.

 

The three were woken up by Jin clapping in their faces. Jimin glared up at his brother and rolled off of Yoongi, who grunted. "Ms. Jeon made breakfast. Like,  _real_ breakfast, not the berries stuff Artemis was feeding us. Hurry up before Namjoon eats everything." 

Everyone was peacefully eating and chatting. Ms. Jeon was drinking coffee with Artemis (she gave the demigods decaf because gods know coffee and ADHD do not mix) and smiled when she saw her son enter the living room. "Here, I already put your plate out," she said warmly. Jungkook thanked her and took it, turning around to join the others, but he hesitated and turned back around. "I saw dad yesterday," he said plainly. Ms. Jeon dropped her fork onto her plate with a sudden deafening clatter. "Oh," was all she said, then returned to eating like normal. Jungkook looked visibly upset, but didn't say anything. He sat down next to Hoseok and began to miserably eat his eggs. Yoongi sighed and accepted his plate from Ms. Jeon. He sat on the floor next to Jimin and across from Jungkook, who he shot an apologetic look to. Yongsun cleared her throat and every head in the room turned to her. 'Well, Namjoon and I decided that we're just going to drive straight through Vegas. The Lotus people live there and we don't anything bad to happen."

"We're all underage anyway it wouldn't be fun," Namjoon shot in, earning a disapproving look from Artemis. "But if it's totally necessary, we'll take a break right?" Wheein piped up. "I love archery but I hate carrying around my bows and stuff." The group murmured in agreement. Yongsun hummed. "Yeah, I guess. Just whoever goes in has to be careful, right?"

"Right."

 

Breakfast was finished and Yoongi had surprisingly volunteered to help Ms. Jeon clean up and do the dishes. "So you're the infamous Yoongi?" she says. "Jungkook has told me a lot about you. How you made him feel welcome for being one of the only children of the Big Three..." she trails of and continues to scrub a plate that is already clean. "Uhm, about that. We ran into Hades yesterday and he wasn't nice to Jungkook, at all. And he's been beating himself up over it, not just about yesterday but his whole life basically. I think it would be good to talk to him and maybe Hades too?" Ms. Jeon sighed and placed the plate on the drying rack. "I know Yoongi, but it's not something I can bring up casually, and Hades is difficult and arrogant. He'll believe he's done nothing wrong. It's okay, you can go," she says when Yoongi picks up another plate. "I'll finish up." Yoongi turns to leave the kitchen when Ms. Jeon calls his name again. "Yoongi? Thank you, for looking out for Jungkook. I appreciate it." She smiles and ushers him out of the kitchen to join Jimin and the others, watching her son happily talk to kids like himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Greek mythology is cool. So is Percy Jackson and Yoonmin


End file.
